Shatter
by lyrainthedark
Summary: A butterfly, her wings open, waits for darkness that began its work long ago. Is it the beginning? Is it the end? In Chapter 7: Pie, and a taste of the Past!
1. Chapter 1

I.

Shatter

* * *

_It was dark, and dim, and cold. There was cold without wind in this place, just as there was breath without air; the taste on Yuuko's lips was a familiar taste, but the warmth of it was fading. There was a sound in her ears, a voice that was not-quite a voice, the voice of a mind. She felt its caress, even here, even in this place of _nothing_. It was a wish, and even in thought such things have power, impossible power. The dissolution of her soul ceased; darkness that had reached out from her heart to swallow her entire flesh began to wind backwards, unraveling like thread._

"No! No - "

_The harshness that had first escaped in her voice broke down to softness with her second word, useless, she knew now, useless. The one impossibility that permitted all else to be possible - was it changing, was it undone? The dead cannot be returned to life; souls can be created, but not renewed. What was it that was happening, then? How was it that her death was now being turned back? She knew then, realized with a sudden spark of inspiration. Turned back - yes, it was all being turned back, not her death but the universe, not the dissolution of her soul but the soul of creation itself. _

"You would dare - for me?"

_The void was fading, becoming something where before there had been only darkness, not even enough light to illuminate the red flicker of her eyes. Solid senses surrounded her; suddenly the darkness was only the darkness of her closed eyes. _

"Wake up; wake up! If it was done, at least let me know it! Before I - "

Slowly, very slowly, under the urging of his voice, her eyes opened. She felt the gentle tug of his hand on a long streamer of her hair, and her eyes followed his hand as he brought the strands to his lips, kissed them gently. His eyes were smiling and infinitely sad; she remembered her realization, as if from a dream, and her eyes widened - one hand reached out to touch his sleeve, where it had slipped down over the back of his hand. Her fingers were barely halfway, and then...he vanished. There was no light, no sound, no explosion; not a whisper or a murmur of power. The silence lasted for a fraction of a second, as long as it took for her to realize that he was not just vanished, that he was - _gone_. The tightness that was the red-thread between them had slackened; the deep, harnessed power of her otherworldly senses burned with the sudden loss.

"Clow!"

The word, his name, gushed out of her throat with the purity and anguish that only love can bestow. The windows rippled under the pressure of that scream; outside, there was a babble of animal sounds, disturbed wildlife giving voice to their own raucous cries. Then there was silence.

Slowly, Yuuko pushed herself up from the couch that he had laid her on - when it was beginning, when it was only just beginning - she felt the velvet crunch under her fingertips with unusual acuteness. For a long time, she sat still, staring at the reflection of the room around her in the glass of one half-open window. It was cold; there was snow in the wispy brush of the wind that she could feel on her cheeks, but the freezing touch was soothing.

"Clow...you fool. The price, you never...you never pay attention...to the price."

Tears slid out of her eyes and down her cheeks, the line of her throat, between her breasts. The moonlight, rising, painted the lines of wetness with a silver glow.

* * *

When Watanuki came in, the whole shop was dark and silent. Only the single bulb that swayed over the entranceway was lit, casting strange shadows around his movements, and those were not as wild or frolicking as usual. Something about the Shop's atmosphere had dimmed his exuberance considerably.

"Yuuko-san?"

He called for her as he was kicking off his shoes, but as he took the first step up into the Shop Maru and Moro appeared out of the darkness, their eyes wide, each with a finger over her lips.

"Mistress is sleeping - "

"Sleeping, Mistress is sleeping!"

Watanuki allowed each girl to choose an arm to hang from – though really, it wasn't like he had much choice - and tiptoed down the hall. The _shoji_ with its translucent, delicate butterfly painting was shut, and the shimmer that usually turned the fragile paper golden, the light-glow from the room inside, was dim and pale. Carefully, slowly so that the movement of the door on its track would not make a sound, he slid it aside and peered into the dimness.

Yuuko was curled up on her lounging couch, not sprawled out like usual - her legs drawn up close, one arm hanging out over the edge, fingers curled gently upwards, the other hand gripping the faded velvet of the cushion under her as if for dear life. Watanuki stood still, his eyes wide, for a long time. In all the time he had been coming here, he had never seen her sleeping, and it was only now that he realized it. Only now, as he peered through the room's shadows as if they were hanging veils, only now, as he saw her face, covered by the loose, trailing strands of her hair, so open, so...human.

Yuuko turned, just the tiniest bit, and her hair parted, slid down her back in ripples, and the light from the dimmed lamps reached out for her exposed features as if it had been waiting. It illuminated dampness, sliding from under her closed eyelids, following the line of her cheek, and Watanuki realized with a feeling of shock that she was _crying_; she, Yuuko, the indomitable, the all-powerful.

Almost stumbling, he backed out of the room, suddenly even more intent on not making noise. He felt a black weight descend on him, a premonition of unease. Something _terrible_ must be coming, must be going to happen, something worse than everything he had seen so far - and, considering what _seen so far_ encompassed...yes, something horrible, the worst thing ever. What else could make Yuuko, his drunken, dominating, delirious, drugged Yuuko, _cry_?

It was not in him - he did not know enough - to suspect that _the worst thing ever_ had already happened long before. That it was still happening; that the future held only the consequences, not the cause.

Watanuki slid the door shut and tripped his way to the kitchen; unknown worries were more efficient at blocking his path than lead weights and a brick wall would have been, but the familiar routine of cooking, the sounds and smells of the kitchen, soothed him. He didn't notice when the lights in the hallway outside the kitchen came on; he was too distracted by maintaining the perfect temperature in the oil for his tempura to hear the fairy-light footsteps that came up behind him, or the rustle of layers of silk as they settled one against the other as their wearer leaned against the door frame. It was not until he stepped back from the stove, smiling, wiping at his forehead with the back of one hand, not until he happened to turn back into her elbow, jutting from the hand on her hip, that he noticed Yuuko standing behind him.

"Whaaa-!"

Much more quickly than he had at first, Watanuki reigned in his spasm.

"Yuuko-san, how many times do I have to ask you not to do that? I mean, sneaking up on people like that! It's so creepy!"

Without making it obvious, he was peering at her, trying to see if there was any hint, now that she was awake, of the thing that had disturbed her in her sleep. Despite his most intense efforts, he couldn't find anything, not a single indication that anything was, or ever had been, wrong.

"Watanuki! It isn't nice to call your employer 'creepy', you should have better manners..."

"Better manners!"

"Better manners!"

Maru and Moro, popping up out of nowhere, had returned to their normal, boisterously repetitive selves; Mokona had taken up the position of a pirate's parrot on Yuuko's shoulder, but _he _still seemed to be asleep.

"Make fried chicken tonight, Watanuki!"

"But, Yuuko-san! I've almost finished making tempura already - "

"Not the same thing at all, as you know quite well! Only fried chicken will do! "

"Its _fried,_ isn't it? And some of it is chicken - "

"Not the same!"

"Not the same -"

"Not the same!"

He whipped around, tongs waving furiously in the girls' direction.

"And thanks, but I can do without the chorus!"

"Chorus, the chorus!"

"The chorus!"

A tic was beginning to show at the corner of Watanuki's eye, and Yuuko let out an inaudible sigh of relief. It was good to see his frustration return to its normal, hypertensive level.

"Wa-ta-nu-ki-kun! Fried. Chicken!"

Her voice was sickeningly bright. Watanuki was giving her a skeptical glare, but the expression collapsed as Mokona opened one eye and then launched himself from her shoulder towards what remained of the bowl of tempura batter.

"Damn-it-all-pork-bun-get-out-of -my-kitchen-you-there's-batter-all-over-now-out-out-OUT!"

He was shouting so frantically and so quickly Yuuko was sure even he had no idea what he was saying anymore, but that was unimportant. What was important was the return to the daily routine, the removal of the last, suspicious, questioning bit of intent in Watanuki's face. Yuuko turned in the doorway and slid out of sight; the smile that went with her, the smile he did not see, was cool and thoughtful and sad.

* * *

A/N: Because it was April first, I feel it is only appropriate that I should go through and fix up all the silly errors, spelling and formatting, that sort of thing. As far as I know, all revisions should be minor, but who knows? Happy Birthday, Watanuki!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Secrets

* * *

Since that abominable day, Yuuko had been watching Watanuki more carefully than usual. At this point, it would do no good for him to start having regrettable suspicions; like someone else who she tried not to remember, he cared far too much for everyone in his life. Caring like that, feelings with that...intensity - they were dangerous, especially when power was involved, especially when it was power on her scale, power with a capital P.

She wanted him to remain as he was now just to spare him the pain of the future, of what was coming...but that was impossible. And if he were to ask, or look at her with that soft-eyed, compassionate face - the movement of her pipe to her mouth, smooth and graceful, became jerky, stopped. What would she say - what could she say?

_Nothing. I will say nothing, I will not be able...to speak. _

When he had come to her as a child, offering his memories, his deepest self, as payment, she had seen in his face who he was. The identity, the marks of it, the potential...they were all there, as crisp and brilliant as the facets on a gem. She thought a thought she had had before, but it was harder now, sharper, like a slap.

_I am still here, still nowhere. I am still waiting, but he has already been reborn...._

She was suddenly angry at herself for indulging in such a sentimental dream - sentimental, her own death? No...but the manner of her continued life, that was sentiment so high on the scale that it had never before been measured.

_I should not be thinking about this. I know better than anyone - that it cannot be avoided, that it comes for us all, that eventually, even the _mighty _must succumb..._

Yuuko sighed, and the pipe, halted under the weight of her thoughts, resumed its journey to her mouth, came to rest on her lips. She inhaled slowly, deeply, felt the pungent smoke seep into her being, relaxing, soothing, filling her with warmth. One hand reached out for her cup of sake, and lifted it, but her eyebrows drew together at the suspiciously empty look of it.

"Watanuki! Watanuki, where's my sake?"

A patter of footsteps preceded him through the door; with a speed born of much practice Watanuki knelt beside her tray, lifted the empty sake bottles onto his own tray, and replaced them with full ones. Long fingers held out the empty cup, and despite a sigh and a face determinedly turned aside, Watanuki filled it and then stood and tucked the tray under his arm. There was a fresh scowl painted on his features; he turned aside his head for a moment, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she sipped happily at her refill and pink color blossomed in her cheeks.

"Yuuko-san -"

"Quiet, Watanuki. I want to enjoy this, now. And if you work so hard to get these things for me, as you have said _so_ many times, then you should be happy that I am enjoying it!"

"But, Yuuko-san - !"

"Watanuki!"

He cringed just a little. He knew that tone - he knew what was coming, and shuddered.

_Something mysteeeerrioussss..._

And he shuddered again because the floating, ghostly Yuuko-image that had uttered the words in his thoughts was, frankly, more disturbing than the real thing.

"Watanuki, that's impossible. The real thing is always more disturbing!"

"Wha - wha- wha - get out of my _mind_!"

"Aha!"

Yuuko clapped her hands delightedly. As she started to do so, Watanuki froze, and began to back away slowly.

"Yuuko - Yuuko-san?"

When she was this excited, things never went well for him.

"Watanuki, you must go out and bring me oden - kitsune oden!"

"Huh?!"

His mouth dropped almost to the floor; in the time it took him to recover, Yuuko swept gracefully from her seat and across the room to a wall cabinet that he had never seen her open before.

"Yuuko-san, why do you always ask for such random things? Is it really _necessary_?"

"Yes!"

The carefully draped layers of her robe managed to defy gravity long enough for her to lift something from the dark, deep recesses of the cabinet, and then she stepped back quickly and closed the doors before Watanuki, peering carefully, could manage to sneak a glimpse of what else might be inside. Without warning, Mokona rolled out from under the table and looked at Yuuko with slightly widened eyes.

"Ohh! Is it time, Yuuko? Is it really time?"

Watanuki was quickly distracted from Mokona's question by the enormous cloud of dust that billowed off of the chest Yuuko had pulled out, and began to flail wildly in her direction while trying to bat the dust away from his nose with the cloth that usually covered his hair.

"Yuuko-san! No wonder everything in this house is always covered in dust! When was the last time you cleaned that thing, the Ming dynasty?"

She stood straight again, looking quite pleased with herself, and patted the chest gently with one hand. Watanuki stared at it suspiciously. It might grow wings, or start snapping at him, or suddenly become a glowing portal into some twisted realm...

"Around then, yes, I think so."

Yuuko's most mysterious smile appeared out of thin air and settled comfortably on her face. Swiftly, she stepped forward and cupped Watanuki's cheek, traced the line of his chin with one elegant finger.

"Watanuki, sometimes it is best to let things gather dust...it gives them time to mature, undisturbed. In this world where change can happen more swiftly than the blink of an eye, in this world full of the chaotic, ever-changing beings that are _people_, such time is a gift - don't you think so?"

"Well - "

"All time is a gift, Watanuki, a precious gift. And the dust - the dust is only there to remind us that it has, indeed passed us by...like the snow, that melts at the end of winter, like the cherry blossoms that follow, only to fall...you should treasure your time, Watanuki, your most precious gift."

He bent over, unable to argue. As usual, her words were equal parts inescapable and irritating, but he could still mutter under his breath as he began to beat enthusiastically at the settling dust.

"Probably just drunk, I swear -"

"Watanuki, I can hear that, you know."

Deflating, he sighed.

"Yes, Yuuko-san."

"And you've forgotten your errand! More sake, Watanuki, and then off you go! Don't want to miss out, do you? They might close the shop, and then I would have to order something _wonderful_ and _complicated_ from _you_!"

She laughed, the happy, free floating sound that would be maniacal coming from anyone else. Watanuki scowled; he had, indeed, forgotten. He allowed himself a moment of wondering - did that chest have something to do with the oden? But how could it?

_I shouldn't even think about it. If I think about it, something will happen. That's _always _how it works._

"Alright, alright! But more sake already, Yuuko-san? That means less with your oden! And why do you have to drink so much, anyway?"

He stomped off through the shop towards the kitchen, and Yuuko smiled, shaking her head, and spoke at his retreating back softly.

"Silly boy. The same reason everyone else does...why else?"

And she lay her hand on the chest, stroked the lock gently with one finger. A blue sparkle, like the light of a firefly, followed the movement of her finger, and she smiled. Mokona, who had been sitting quietly on the table, watching the chest, looked up at her and bounced a few times from foot to foot for emphasis.

"It's really time, isn't it Yuuko?"

She smiled, an unusually soft expression on her face.

"It really is."

Watanuki huffed back into the room and deposited the sake with a little more force than was required.

"Sake! Um, Yuuko...san..."

Watanuki was watching the blue light-flicker as it freed itself from the edge of the lock and floated up into the room.

"Watanuki, you will be bringing this with you to the kitsune - and be very careful that you don't drop it on the way, hmm?"

He eyed it carefully; it looked like a perfectly ordinary, centuries-old chest - which is to say, not very ordinary at all - but he knew there was no point in arguing.

"And what I am supposed to do with _that_ thing, Yuuko-san!? It looks like it weighs a ton - "

"Oh, you'll know what to do with it when you get there. Better get going, Watanuki, it's already late."

Grumbling and muttering, Watanuki pulled off his apron and hefted the chest. It wasn't too big to fit in his arms, thankfully - but it was _incredibly_ heavy for its size. He almost dropped it on his foot, scrabbled, danced, wobbled, and then sank back onto his heels with a grateful sigh. As he trudged out the gate, Yuuko lifted her cup and smiled, took a delicate sip. The blue sparkle floated down from the ceiling, and perched on her finger, and she spoke to it.

"He's such a good boy."

The light brightened, and then flickered and went out. Beside Yuuko, Mokona rocked back and forth on the table, humming happily and looking quiet pleased with himself. There was a patter of feet then, and Maru's head, followed by Moro's, peeked out from the edge of the _shoji_ as they slid it back, one on each side.

"A customer for you, Mistress!"  
"A customer!"

Slowly, Yuuko's smile widened.

"Well, show him in, girls. We can't keep a customer waiting, even if the house-boy isn't in!"

Her eyes gathered sharpness into a gleam with the power to cut; then she relaxed, and smiled at the brooding figure that appeared in her doorway.

"Shall I grant your wish?"

* * *

A/N: Birthday revisions continued! Yay for Watanuki! um...continuing onward! Please Review – it fills me with glee to read them!


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Signs and Portents

* * *

It took twenty minutes after Watanuki stormed out of Yuuko's shop for him to realize he had neglected to ask her if she knew where he could find the kitsune's stand tonight; overhead, there was a gathering of clouds that looked ominous, and the chest in his hands seemed to get heavier the angrier he got.

"Great! Just great, now it's going to rain and I have no idea where to go, and no umbrella – not like I could even hold I anyway with _this _thing -"

He scowled at the chest in his hands.

"I wonder if I might be able to find the stand at that intersection where it was the first time…"

With a strained grunt, he hoisted the chest a little higher, and set off down the road.

"Now, lets see…I was coming back from the store where I get the bread and that orange-pomegranate marmalade that Yuuko-san likes on her pancakes…"

He paused and looked around.

"So if I go that way, I should find it!"

As quickly as he could manage with the chest in hand, he strode off down the street. It was late enough to be dark, but not so late that people might not still be out and about, and he had no desire to be stared at any more than was usual.

"But nooo, Yuuko-san just sends me out with this ancient chest like that's something people do every day…wonder what's in it, anyway? Maybe the kitsune will open it, and I'll get to see. Unless it's something creepy."

He thought of black oozing shapes, giant eyeballs, floating - okay, so maybe he didn't want to know what was inside.

_Then again, it could be like those birds - those were really beautiful. _

He had come to the corner where he remembered finding the oden stand the first time. He stopped, and looked around, and blinked just to be sure...but there was no one there.

"Ahh! Yuuko-san! Where am I supposed to go now? What am I supposed to do?"

"Yo."

"AHH!"

If it were not for the fact of Yuuko's warning, which suddenly echoed in his head, Watanuki would have dropped the chest and run – and as it was, he barely restrained himself from flinging it right into the face of -

"_Doumeki_! What - _how many times_ do I have to tell you not to do that! And - and - what are you doing here, _stalking _me or something?! Seriously Doumeki, I think you have -"

Doumeki was suddenly holding a piece of paper up in front of Watanuki's face.

"I received - _this_."

"What is that? Give me – give me that!"

Watanuki grabbed it out of Doumeki's hand, and Doumeki offered the slightest of extra explanations.

"It came through my window. Like a butterfly – just...flew in."

Watanuki was ignoring him as loudly and obviously as is possible to ignore someone, and his eyes were scanning the page.

_Dear Doumeki_

_Watanuki is probably wandering around somewhere near the shop that sells my favorite marmalade. Please find him and make sure he brings the chest he's carrying to the kitsune's oden shop. They should be at the park this time of night, but make sure you get there before the moon is highest in the sky. _

_Feel free to have dinner on Watanuki - _

"Whaaat! Hey, she shouldn't be -"

"Turn it over."

Watanuki's eyes shot over to glare at Doumeki suspiciously, before he flipped the paper over.

_And if you complain, Watanuki, I'll make you stay over every night for the next week and make pancakes every day - there are so many different types of pancakes, blueberry, chocolate, banana, peach, strawberry.._

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki, white-faced.

"She listed one hundred and seventeen. I counted. If that helps."

"Doumeki! Why do you have to be here? Why does it have to be you?! She always - hehe - hehehe -AHA! Alright, I know, _you_ can carry _this_!"

With a quick shove, he pushed the chest up against Doumeki's stomach. He was rewarded by a slight _oomph_ of released breath, and Doumeki's surprised hands grasping onto the chest. He stepped backwards and turned around so that Doumeki wouldn't be able to give it back to him, and smirked.

"There. Now let's go to the park and get rid of this thing, so I can get home at a reasonable time tonight. I'm sure Yuuko-san will make me serve her the oden _and_ more sake - "

"Plum wine is better with oden -"

"Shut up! I'm not going to _more _trouble! Besides, the liquor stores are probably all closed by now, and I keep having to go farther and farther away so that I don't make the owners think I'm a school-age drunkard!"

Watanuki shook his fist in Doumeki's general direction, but Doumeki only put a finger in the ear closest to Watanuki, and leaned away from him.

"Too loud."

They were almost at the park now; the street lights overhead fanned out and led off in the direction of their favorite clearing, and a wonderful, savory odor was drifting in thick fumes down the path towards them.

"Ahh yes! I know that smell! Feel honored, Doumeki! Not only are you, a thick-headed idiot, about to be treated by I, the glorious Watanuki-sama, but it will be to the best food in existence…ahh…this oden is a melt-in-your mouth taste sensation!"

For a moment, Doumeki could have sworn there were glittering sparkles coming from all points of Watanuki's spastic, swooning pose.

"That good, huh? Oh - look."

Watanuki smiled and waved as he saw the kitsune and his son look up from their work, grinning in their direction. He looked at Doumeki then, squinted.

"Can you see them through both eyes, or just the one we share?"

"Both eyes. Smells good."

"You - always thinking with your stomach! Oh -"

There was a tug on his pants leg, and he looked down at a smiling fox-face.

"Hello! Working with your father again tonight?"

A nod.

"And has business been good?"

"Yes, sir."

Watanuki smiled; Doumeki observed. He was as gentle with the young kitsune as he would be with any human child; he would be a good father, one day.

"You don't have to call me sir - oh, I should introduce this oaf. This is Doumeki - Yuuko-san sent him with me."

"Is he - is he your _friend_, si - I mean, Watanuki-san?"

"No! He - well…I…I _suppose_ so. Maybe. "

Doumeki raised an eyebrow. Now _her_e was an interesting development. Unfortunately for him, Watanuki noticed.

"Don't start feeling special, moron! You just keep - doing things! So I can't hate you any more, and that just makes you more…more annoying! Yes! Annoying!"

Watanuki heard a tiny, huffing chuckle from around knee-level.

"Oh - sorry! It's rude for us to argue like this - anyway, I should probably go talk to your father. Yuuko-san sent me - "

"Yes, yes, please! You're always welcome - "

With the occasional tug on his pants leg, the little kitsune brought him over to his father's stand.

"Ah, little one, good - I see you've brought our guest - no, our guests, I should say. Welcome to you, newcomer. A second human customer in such a short time, how very fortuitous - and - oh my -"

The kitsune adjusted his glasses on his nose and peered at Doumeki - and then at Watanuki, as he reached over and heaved the chest he had been ordered to bring out of Doumeki's hands.

"Ah, sorry - I had an order from Yuuko-san, but she also wanted me to bring this to you, um - "

He looked around quickly - was it just his imagination, or was this thing heavier now than when he had picked it up the first time? Or was it…was it getting lighter, now? Oh, that was convenient, when he was trying to put it down, anyway -

"Yuuko-sama wanted you to bring this to _me_? Did she tell you why?"

Finally, Watanuki settled for putting the chest down on the bench, and slumped against it, wiping his forehead.

"No, I'm sorry - she just said "You'll know what to do with it when you get there!" The usual thing, with her, sorry - "

Something _thunked_ against his forehead and then dropped into his lap. He flailed for a moment, and then reached down to grab the thing, which was -

A piece of paper. No, the piece of paper that Doumeki's note had been written on! He turned swiftly and glared at Doumeki, but he was sitting with his back turned, talking to the shop owner's son.

The paper wriggled freakily in his grasp, and then opened itself in his hands.

_Don't say bad things about your employer! _

_P.S. Remember to serve some plum wine with the oden! Doumeki has good taste! _

_P.P.S And there's some in the store room, Watanuki, so don't complain again._

He gaped. Life was just…not fair.

"Well…anyway."

He turned back to the kitsune, who was busy dishing out oden into boxes to go.

"Do you know…what I should do with this thing?"

"Well, I don't know, now…as Yuuko-sama has not seen fit to tell you very much about this, I'm reluctant to do so myself. However…"

He adjusted his glasses a second time, and appeared to smile in satisfaction as a tiny, sparkling flutter of blue light lifted off the chest, a hinge this time, and fluttered around in a circle. Something finally made a connection in Watanuki's brain.

"Oh! I wonder, does this chest have something to do with Zashiki-warashi? I just remembered, usually when I see her, she's surrounded by - those things - "

He pointed at the bobbing light, now dancing over the bubbling broths and oils.

"That's right, you know her…well - yes. Yes, this chest contains something that is hers, you could say - something quite important actually. I can't believe it's time, already…"

The kitsune's features crinkled in a sentimental smile

"Time? Time for what?"

"And you are the one she's chosen? I'm not surprised, really - you do seem to be such a good boy, and the rumors that were flying around -"

"Ah - "

Watanuki flushed a little, more confused than ever. How exactly were you supposed to respond to things like that?

"Thanks, I guess, but - "

"You should bring this chest to Zashiki-warashi, and see that it is kept safe once it is in her hands. Do you think you can do that?"

"Uh…well, I think so. I _hope_ so, anyway. She's a nice girl; no reason why I can't bring her something that belongs to her. Do you know how I can find her?"

The kitsune looked surprised, and turned away to begin wrapping up Yuuko's order.

"Well, it is not that difficult for me, you see; I can climb up Spirit Mountain when I get home, if I have a reason; she's a little lonely, up there by herself, so I sometimes make deliveries. But for you - don't you have a way to get to her?"

Watanuki thought back to the last time he had gone through to Zashiki-warashi's place, and grimaced. Had he come out here dragging that ridiculous chest, just to have to bring it all the back to Yuuko's shop and ask her for that - vase-thing?

_I don't want to go through those crazy daffodils again!_

"Here; it looks like it's going to rain, why don't you two sit and eat before you go? I'm sure Yuuko-sama won't mind."

Just as he spoke, the first drops of rain came down and spattered on the stand's awning.

"Well - why not? We can at least wait out the shower, since I have to drag this thing all the way back to Yuuko-san's."

"Ah, you intend to ask Yuuko-sama to send you to Zashiki-warashi? Excellent thinking, although…she can be expensive."

"_You_ were a customer of Yuuko-san's?"

"Yes. And I have heard many stories of her power and her prowess; she is quite famous, you know, in many different worlds."

Watanuki took a bite of oden, sighed blissfully, and nodded. Images of the various Syaoran's he had seen, not to mention Fai, Kurogane, and poor Sakura-chan, flitted through his head.

"Yes, I knew that. Umm…"

He was really very curious suddenly, but he was aware that his curiosity touched on a subject that was inevitably quite personal.

"You - I don't mean to be rude, but…do you mind my asking why _you_ went to see Yuuko-san?"

The kitsune's face wrinkled in a way that Watanuki took to mean he was lifting his eyebrows - the fur made it difficult to tell if he actually _had_ eyebrows, but…

"You want to know what my wish was? I suppose I can tell you that, if you will tell me in exchange what _you_ have wished from her."

Watanuki was startled.

"Ah -okay. I guess I can agree to that."

The kitsune looked at him gravely for a moment over his glasses.

"I went to see Yuuko-san in order to save the life of my son. When he was very small, only a new-born kit, he was struck by a purifying dust. It did great harm to him, but she prevented his death."

His eyes wandered off and rested fondly on his son.

"My mate and I cannot have any more kits; it was the price we paid, to hold on to his life. But we do not regret the choice - he is all the joy we need."

Watanuki's eyes followed the father's and focused on the kit. He was talking to Doumeki still, his smile pleased, his whiskers turned up happily, and Watanuki grinned.

"Yes, I can see that. I - ahh -"

Now that he thought about it, this was a little more awkward than he thought. Did kitsune count as spirits?

"I went to Yuuko-san basically by accident, although she says it is _hitsuzen."_

He enunciated the word particularly carefully.

"I wished to be free of the spirits that plague me - not - not you or your son, or anything like that, you know, but the dark oozy things that chase after me all the time…"

He shuddered a little, and the Kitsune nodded in understanding.

"Yes, you have a very strong attraction to those of our world; I can see how that would be troublesome. A great power is in you, young human."

Watanuki shrugged. He didn't feel any great power; it was just a big pain in the -

A pair of chopsticks reached across and plucked a mushroom from his bowl.

"Doumeki!!! Don't you have any manners at all?! I thought you were raised in a shrine, not a cave - "

The chopsticks reached across a second time, hovered over another mushroom, and then decided on a piece of beef.

"HEY! Doumeki! Are you listening -"

"Shut up."

"Oh! Another customer - wonderful, looks like a busy evening! And what can I get for you?"

"Oh, no. Sorry, but I'm not here to eat, kitsune-san. I'm here for - _you!_"

The umbrella of Ame-warashi descended decisively onto the top of Watanuki's head.

"What are you doing, idiot child? Why would that woman give it to _you_?"

* * *

Watanuki rubbed his head and scowled as much as he dared in Ame-warashi's direction. He was uncertain of how _dangerous_ she was, in a direct way, but he was sure she could arrange a lifetime of rainy weekends and holidays for him.

"You mean - are you talking about this chest? Hey, I know! You're Zashiki-warashi's friend, so...can you help me bring this to her?"

She took a huge step back, and crossed her arms; the umbrella was suddenly open, shielding her face from him at the same time as it threatened him quite intensely.

"Why should I help you?! _You_ want to bring this to her? I bet you can't even _lift_ it!"

Watanuki was quickly becoming quite irritated.

"Hey! I may not be as muscle-bound as archery boy over there, but it's not _that_ heavy!"

To demonstrate, Watanuki turned and lifted the chest up off the bench. Like before, he thought it was heavier when he first touched it, and then it grew lighter as he lifted it higher in his hands. He flashed a victorious smile at Ame-warashi.

"Ha! See? How do you think I brought it here, if I didn't carry it?"

And then he eyed Doumeki, who still sat with shop-owner's son, apparently completely ignoring the entire confrontation.

The third flickering firefly of light that Watanuki had seen rose suddenly, sharply and, came to rest on the point of Ame-warashi's umbrella. She sighed, and Watanuki squirmed, aggravated. She was ignoring him! Why did everyone find him so easy to ignore?

She shattered that illusion soon enough.

"I guess it's really time, then."

And _that_ was really starting to aggravate him, too!

"Time for WHAT?"

"But I'm not going to help you, so you just take that - that thing - you just take it back to that woman, and _she _can help you! I can't believe, after all we did to keep it safe, entrusting it to her, she sent _you_ out here with it-"

"_What _is it time for!?"

Watanuki was almost shrieking now, and he would have been flailing wildly in all directions, too, if not for the weight of the chest holding him relatively still.

"Idiot. You're bringing her _that_, aren't you? What do you _think_ it's time for?"

And with that, Ame-warashi stormed off.

_I wish she didn't have to be quite so _literal _about it_.

The passing shower had turned into a dark and thunderous night.

"Oi. We should go - before it gets worse, again."

Doumeki was suddenly standing beside him; the little kitsune was hiding behind the edge of the counter, peering up at them both.

"Uh...yeah, I guess you're right."

"Here - perhaps _you_ should carry this. I think _his_ arms are quite full enough."

Doumeki took the silk-wrapped package from the kitsune's paw, and peered out at the sky, then over at Watanuki.

"You didn't bring an umbrella."

"Well - well no! But neither did you!"

"We're going to get wet."

Watanuki spared Doumeki a single scathing glance before he stomped off into the rain, muttering under his breath.

"Of _course_ we're going to get wet; it's raining! Stupid Doumeki, stupid chest, stupid Doumeki, stupid rain - "

An especially loud crack of thunder sounded just overhead; the lightening spiked threateningly.

"Ahh - aha - I mean, good, wonderful rain that makes the flowers bloom! - aha.."

"Oi."

"_What now_!? Oh - you again. What do you- "

"That kitsune kid, he let me borrow this. He said you could return it when you saw him again."

Suddenly Watanuki found himself getting much less wet; Doumeki was holding an old-fashioned paper umbrella over their heads.

"Oh! That was nice of him, but I don't know when I'll see him again. I don't get errands like _this_ too frequently."

"He seemed pretty sure he'd see you again soon."

They were closing in on Yuuko's shop, and Doumeki stopped at the side street that was the shortest route to his temple.

"Here, take this. And _this_."

Doumeki shoved the umbrella into Watanuki's hands, and then while he was still trying to catch his balance and not drop the chest, Doumeki balanced the tall, silk-wrapped package of oden on top of it.

"There."

"But - "

"Hurry up, you'll drop it."

He turned away, and then spoke over his shoulder, almost as an afterthought.

"Bring unagi-no-kabayaki in the bento tomorrow."

"Unagi-no_-_kabayaki - that's a summer dish, you idiot, it's autumn now! And I don't _have a __**grill**_! _**And it's RAINING!**_

He shouted the words at Doumeki's retreating back, but the big oaf didn't even have the grace to flinch. Oh well; just see if he got a bento tomorrow at all, never mind special eel orders!

Carefully, juggling his heavy burden towards the doorway, Watanuki managed to make his way into the shop, get his shoes off, and then, carefully, he set the chest down with a sigh and sat the oden on top of it.

"Ahh, now, I'll just get this food set out, and find that plum wine - "

"Watanuki's back -"

"Watanuki's back."

The girls greeted him with the same words as always, but there was something undeniably somber in their manner.

"Watanuki should come - "

"- to see Mistress, because -"

"Mistress is not well."

"Mistress is not well."

He felt a terrible shiver run over his body, and stood slowly, clutching the handle of the little kitsune's umbrella. Something wrong...with Yuuko? What could possibly be wrong with her?

In his thoughts was the image of her sleeping shape, the long lines of tears painted wetly on her skin.

He hurried off into the darkness of the shop.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to cut this chapter in two, despite how much longer it is than the others...so...here is one really long chapter! You guys deserve it anyway, since I took so long! Poor Watanuki, he never finds out what's going on until its too late! much thanks to Kirijo kanaru for my first Holic review! Now, Watanuki's birthday revisions are done for this chapter...I'm actually getting them all done! Joy!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Purchase

* * *

"Shall I grant your wish?"

In a stillness unusual even for Yuuko's shop, there were footsteps, approaching slowly on the tail end of her words.

"That's what you're here for, isn't it? That's what you do?"

"Yes."

"Then you already know why I'm here - "

"Yes."

Her visitor remained in the shadows, but a bright pair of eyes glinted at her, and she detected a sudden rise in his aura, a pulse of power that made the air move in ripples, as if it were water. Yuuko's hair rippled faintly; there was no other sign from her that she felt the increase, no shift in her expression.

Her face remained completely still; stone-carved features, flat, glitterless eyes.

"Well?"

She drew out the moment, let her eyes roam the shadowed figure as if they could clearly see, not only his nature, his identity, but his soul. Perhaps they could.

"Well..."

She smiled, but it was a hard shift of the lips. It gave her features a cunning, careless cast.

"Witch! I will not stand for - "

"What you are seeking...I don't have it."

"What?!"

The word was a restrained roar, and her _customer_ finally stepped out of the darkness of the doorway and into the light. He was tall, bare-chested, and heavily muscled; his features were handsome enough but his mouth seemed wide on his face and his eyes were sharp slashes of pale grey. He was carrying a sword that pulsed with a peculiar power, but it was sheathed in a worn scabbard of no particular distinction. Yuuko's smile seemed to stretch suddenly on her pale features; it lost its hardness as her face relaxed, but none if its cunning.

"Just what I said; I don't have it."

"It was given to you, Witch! By my own brethren, to be kept until the time came for me to collect my -"

"This is all quite true, but the simple fact is that it is no longer in my possession."

"Simple!"

Quite suddenly he was drawing his sword - but it stopped, halfway out of its sheath, and would move no further. His face contorted and he bared his teeth; the muscles in his arm bulged, but despite his greatest efforts, he found himself unable to draw his own sword. For the first time, Yuuko's voice left its eerily calm tone and became utterly cold; for the first time, she addressed him by name.

"Raijin, Lord of Thunder, be wary."

He snarled, and for a moment it was clearly obvious that despite the shape he affected, he was nothing human.

"Lord, you call me? Lord? I am a _god_!"

He lifted his left hand high, and the air rippled, condensed, sharpened; Yuuko closed her eyes and shook her head, once, slowly, right to left. Raijin suddenly held a perfectly formed, almost invisible blade of wind; just as suddenly, he ran forward with this not-quite-sword, his blow aimed for her heart.

"Yes. A god. But -"

He stopped as if he had hit an invisible wall. Yuuko's voice was commanding, sharper than his blade

With one last howl of protest, the focus of air and noise in his hand dissipated, and then collapsed, and Raijin fell forward onto his face. When he looked up, Yuuko was standing, towering over him, and the world was dark behind her, as if overcome by a vicious shadow.

"I have made gods, Raijin - as if on a whim, for the fulfillment of someone's wish."

She smiled and the expression was so tender that it was as if she had become a different person; it was the face of a mother, proud of her hard work, her act of creation - it left Raijin in no doubt that what she said was true.

And then the darkness returned.

"That power is far greater than the power needed to _destroy_ a god, Raijin. I have warned you once; be wary."

"Witch!"

But the word was only a hiss this time, a little respectful, almost fearful. Yuuko stared down at him for a long moment in which they both were silent, almost laughed, caught herself. This was the second-worst thing about the loss she had suffered; who would she tell about this? Who would laugh at it with her?

_A god cowering at my feet - as if I would really just blast him out of existence! Poof! Gone! Ha!_

No one...no one to tell, now.

_Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers_.

It sounded good, like so many aphorisms...but it was a lie; so many of them are! Beggars were always choosers; so often, it was the reason why they begged. This choice. That one. Wrong...right. Neither.

_Both_.

She caught herself, and took a step backwards, began to resume her previous splayed position on her favorite couch - legs and arms draped, kimono dangerously disarrayed.

"Shall we talk politely, now, or must I have Maru and Moro escort you out?"

Slowly, he picked himself up off the floor; his scowl was still firmly in place, but he nodded.

"Maru! Moro! Bring a chair in, he's finished now!"

He was...a little stunned. Her face had gained a luminescence that was almost _too_ bright; he caught himself on the edge of backing away, and decided to cross his arms forcefully instead. Behind him there were two small voices, and he saw the heads of the girls that had guided him inside peeking around the door frame.

"Finished now?"

"Finished now!"

Quite cheerfully and not at all as if he had just tried to kill their mistress, the two girls ran lightly into the room carrying a wooden chair. Too late, he realized their intention, and then they had struck him in the back of the legs with the chair. He collapsed right into it, and they grinned down at him, apparently quite pleased.

"Perfect aim!"

"Perfect aim!"

He was beginning to feel dizzy...or concussed.

"Witch - "

"Call me Yuuko. It isn't my real name, but I quite like it, don't you?"

Still that insufferable brightness.

"Uh - "

"Now, tell me, why are you here? What is your wish, Raijin?"

"What am I - "

He was half out of his chair, but she waggled a finger at him.

"Polite business, or none at all!"

"Polite!"

"Polite!"

Maru and Moro echoed Yuuko from their places on either side of Raijin. They had not moved or let go when he fell back into the chair, and it was starting to unnerve him.

"What are these two, bodyguards? And why do they keep repeating each other?!"

Yuuko covered her mouth, let out a faint, trickling laugh.

"No, why, do they look like bodyguards?"

"N - no! Of course not! They're just standing really close to me and they won't let go of my chair! It's...uh...a little weird..."

"Oh, I see."

She clapped her hands once, assumed a stern expression.

"Marudashi! Morodashi! Leave the Thunder God alone now, dears - why don't you go play?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Yes, Mistress!"

But Raijin was staring now with something like stunned outrage on his face.

_Marudashi - Moroda -_

"For the love of the gods, Witch! What did you name these girls?"

Yuuko smiled prettily, folded her hands together beneath her chin, fluttered her eyelashes.

"Marudashi and Morodashi! Isn't it cute!"

"Cute! Are you crazy?"

"Sometimes."

He stopped dead.

"Besides, they aren't human girls; Maru and Moro are two of my most precious creations - more like...soulless fiends than children, really."

"Soulless fiends!"

"Soulless fiends!"

Maru and Moro disappeared through the door and slid it shut behind them. He heard them chanting down the hallway as they departed; _Soulless fiends_!

When he could no longer hear them, he slumped back in his chair.

"Now. I ask for the last time; what do you want of me?"

"Alright, Wi -Yuuko. You win."

He sat forward, fixed her with a serious expression.

"I have come for the dowry of Zashiki-warashi, my intended bride!"

* * *

Raijin waited in silence, letting his words resound impressively; Yuuko yawned, and used long fingers to cover her mouth.

"And as I have already told you, the chest is no longer in my possession. You waited too long to make your wish, Raijin; another has come here before you."

"What?! Who?! I will - "

"I cannot tell you that. Nor could you do harm to the one you unknowingly seek. I have a strict policy regarding wishes - the one that comes to me first has priority. It would start an endless cycle - they make a wish, then you make a wish, then they make a wish....pointless."

He glowered at her, and then stood upright suddenly, quickly.

"My sister was a fool to entrust that chest to you! I will tell her so the next time I see her!"

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it. As we speak, she is meeting with the one in possession of it; as we speak, she is grudgingly giving her approval. "

"She wouldn't! She can't - "

"She already has. She will be returning home shortly; perhaps you should go there and find her - although, I would suggest you speak to her...in a manner appropriate for a little brother."

His glare was hot enough to roast anyone else, but Yuuko's smile did not waver.

"Perhaps I can make one small concession, however."

His eyebrows lifted and he crossed his arms tightly.

"Oh?"

"As I said, I cannot revoke the terms of the first wish I received...but there is a piece of information in my possession that you would find extremely valuable. It comes with a price, of course...but I believe you'd find it worthwhile."

"Information?"

He sneered at her, and then spun on his heel and stalked towards the door. Her voice reeled him in like a fish on a line.

"You do not value information? How sad...ah, well, I suppose you'll be invited to the wedding - "

"Enough of this, Witch! What is the price for this...information?"

Yuuko's eyes gained a gleam which Watanuki would have found quite familiar.

"Something of equal value of course. I can tell you a way - the _only_ way that it is still possible for you to marry Zashiki-warashi."

For a moment it looked as if he was going to lunge at her again, and then he restrained himself and spoke in a low, controlled tone.

"For that - for that I would indeed pay dearly, Witch. What is your price?"

"You have in your possession a store of something rare and precious."

"Not the nectar -"

Yuuko dimpled.

"Yes. One barrel for one answer."

Raijin was suddenly crackling with electric tension.

"For five hundred years I've been storing that nectar, Witch! You think I will give it away so easily?"

Yuuko turned her head aside, dragged lazy fingers through her hair, flicked it off her shoulder.

"Easily? No, of course not. But it is the price, and if you wish to have the promised answer, you must pay it. "

She could see him grinding his teeth, considering, and then he nodded once.

"Fine. I'll pay. Now - tell me! How do I make her mine?"

Yuuko's smile became positively luminous.

"Oh, it's very simple, really. She just has to _love_ you."

The explosion took exactly three seconds.

"What?!"

"Did you think it would be anything else? Who do you think you're dealing with?"

"You - "

"She's a good girl."

"You -!"

For the second time, there was an explosion of violence; Yuuko faced him with hard eyes.

* * *

When he was gone, Yuuko slumped backwards, let out a long, low sigh. Difficult, to stop him, restrain him, and not destroy him. She could not do that; there had to be a certain balance to things....

Clow had taught her that, yes, along with so many other things.

She heard the door of the shop open, and close; Maru and Moro's footsteps - Watanuki's voice. Then:

_"The mistress is not well."_

_"The mistress is not well."_

"No...girls...."

But Watanuki's footsteps were already rushing towards her at full speed, and she did not have the strength to ward the shoji against him.

"Yuuko-san!"

She blinked slowly, tried to summon the energy to move. She heard a _drip-drip-drip _and couldn't place its origin - Watanuki came very close, and she felt his hand on her forehead, cool, hesitant, delicate.

She let out a low breath, smiled.

"Watanuki. _Watanuki_ - "

"What do I do, Yuuko-san? Yuuko-san, tell me what to do!"

She saw his hands moving in front of her eyes, and wondered why they were red; why would that be? What could cause such a strange thing?

Darkness rolled over her like a silk cloak; his voice followed her down, down, down...

"Yuuko-san! _Yuuko-san_!"

* * *

A/N: And another set of revisions completed! Much thanks to WindMiko for your review; more soon! Only two chapters left, and then I'll post the new one! Oh joy!

Please Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Imbalance

* * *

In the end, there was only one thing Watanuki could think to do. Yuuko was covered, almost drenched, in sticky red blood. How she was still alive he didn't know; perhaps of all the stains weren't from _her_, but there were no signs of an intruder and Maru and Moro hadn't said anything - except that Yuuko was not well.

Despite his decision, it was both difficult and embarrassing getting Yuuko into her bath; difficult, because she was taller than him, and heavier than she looked - and embarrassing because even though he did not undress her, the water, the floating of the silk, and her wet skin left nothing to his imagination.

It was not that he hadn't noticed she was beautiful - stunningly so, actually, but more just that their relationship didn't allow him to have pointless fantasies. She was dangerous, and cunning, and selfish, but at the moment she was just someone he cared for very much, covered in blood.

When he had walked in and seen her draped across her couch, red fluid slipping from the ends of her fingers, his heart had almost stopped. Then, as now, a single question had dominated his thoughts: how? How had Yuuko been hurt; who, what, could harm _her_? She, who had the power to create, to destroy, to change utterly...or to make things remain the same. The power to divide dimensions and create worlds, the power to see into hearts and minds...

As he thought about it, carefully sponging blood away from Yuuko's cheek, he felt chills run up and down his spine like icy claws on a ghastly hand. His fingers were shaking so much that the chain attached to the bath-plug slipped out of his hand twice as he drained the bloodied water away around Yuuko's body and then ran clean water into the tub again.

_It couldn't be a spirit...maybe a demon! Or a disgruntled kami, or someone like that Spider-lady - no, there's no way...there's just no way!_

Gently, uncertain of where she had been wounded, Watanuki rinsed Yuuko, emptied the tub, and then filled it for a third time. Beside him, making concerned noises in quiet syncopation, Maru and Moro knelt beside a small basin and separated Yuuko's long hair into sections. Carefully, they washed and rinsed each section and then lay the clean strands carefully along the edge of the tub.

After a while and a fourth tub-filling, Watanuki was relieved to see that the blood had ceased seeping into the water; whatever invisible wound she had suffered was finally through bleeding. Carefully, he pressed a damp, cool cloth against her forehead and cheeks; he had to wake her, find out what had happened!

"Mmmeehhhh..."

Yuuko's head lolled a little to one side, and Watanuki let out an audible sigh of relief as her eyes fluttered a few times and then opened.

"Yuuko-san!"

"Watanuki...?"

Her eyes shut again, and he dabbed frantically at her forehead, almost toppling into the bath in his haste.

"Yuuko-san! Try not to move, Yuuko-san; I was washing away the blood, but I don't know where it's been coming from - "

_Don't worry her, Watanuki! Have to keep calm and in control!_

But he was not doing a very good job of keeping the panic from his voice, and despite his best attempts at keeping her still, Yuuko shook her head back and forth, splashing water all over the girls with her hair. Almost at once, she tried to push herself up on the edge of the tub, but her fingers slid off the water-and-blood slicked surface and back into the water.

She lay quiescent for a few minutes, breathing lightly, and Watanuki found himself going up and down on his toes with each of her breaths.

"Ahh...Yuuko-san?"

Again, more heartily, Yuuko shook her head. This time when she reached for the edge of the tub she managed to pull herself upright. Her eyes fixated on her sleeve.

"Watanuki...Watanuki, what - what on earth am I doing in this bath with my clothes on?"

Watanuki flushed red from the neck up, but he was relieved to see that her expression was a normal Yuuko-expression, if somewhat faint - a little teasing and a little mysterious.

"I - uh...you were all bloody, so -"

"Bloody?"

She lifted her hands out of the water and watched pink-tinted drops fall from her fingers. Her expression didn't change, but Watanuki saw her pupils dilate and then contract, as if she were suddenly under a bright light.

_Did she not remember? Yuuko-san..._

"Yuuko-san?"

She looked up, and Watanuki lurched backwards in horror.

_That expression! What is it?! Oh no oh no oh no - _

"Oooh, I get it. Girls, Watanuki's never seen a woman naked before! Aren't you a little _old_ for things like that, Watanuki? So many firsts still waiting for you..."

She clasped her hands together and leered at him wickedly; even if the expression was lacking in energy it was still more than enough to flush Watanuki red as a cherry.

"Yu-Yuuko-san!"

He turned his face away and pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger.

"Please, can't you be serious? I was worried about you! Are you - are you alright now? I couldn't find an injury - "

"Why, Watanuki - I'm touched. But yes, I'm perfectly fine now....although....I'm hungry, Watanuki! Bring on the food! Girls, take him out of here before he turns so red he explodes. "

"Explodes?"

"Explodes!"

Watanuki was full of questions and concern, but he was honestly relieved to be dragged out of the bathroom, and he pattered his way quickly down the hall to the kitchen, trying not to think all the thoughts that were shoving each other around in his brain. He grumbled instead; the sound of his own annoyances was oddly comforting, and Maru and Moro were giggling as they ran back down the hall towards Yuuko.

"Maybe so much blood loss made her _loopy_..."

Despite her vivacious words, Yuuko was still incredibly pale; it bothered him more than he wanted to admit...and so did her avoidance of his concern. Still, in the kitchen, Watanuki was Master, and he rubbed his hands together briskly and tied on his apron with efficient movements.

"Right...hungry, she said! I should cook something special for Yuuko-san; that'll get her back to normal! But I wonder....what should I make?"

"Watanuki Kimihiro, written as April first! Are you _cooking_? Why are you cooking?"

From the shadows in the corner of the kitchen, Mokona appeared. In a matter of moments, he had taken up his favorite position in the spot where he could reach stove, counter, and cutting board all at once.

"I'm not in the mood, Mokona. Don't you even _care_ that Yuuko was hurt?!"

Mokona looked immediately abashed.

"Of course Mokona cares! Mokona is just also hungry..."

There was a glitter in Mokona's eyes that might have been amusement.

"Well, get out of the way then! I'm trying to figure out something special to make for Yuuko-san, but I can't think of a thing. She always orders the most random -"

"Mokona knows!"

The tiny creature's eyes had opened entirely in his excitement; he was bouncing up and down and from one foot to the other so fast that the cutting board was experiencing a small counter-quake.

Watanuki glared at the bouncing black menace suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"You know what?"

Mokona's bounce took him higher than all the previous ones, and he seemed to pause in mid-air for a moment, directly in front of Watanuki's face.

"Mokona knows Yuuko's favorite food!"

He dropped down to the floor and then immediately leapt towards the counter again, but Watanuki was in possession of the most amazing Mokona-catching abilities the world had ever seen. With a _hmph_, he plucked Mokona from the air, and held him far enough away from his face that Mokona couldn't reach to kick him.

"Oh no you don't! Now, tell me what Yuuko-san's favorite food is so I can make it for her! As her personal slave-housekeeper-door-boy-errand-runner-chef-"

"Breathe, Watanuki!"

Watanuki breathed...and then continued as if he had not stopped.

"I feel it is my duty to know her favorite food! How has this knowledge escaped my attention? Yuuko-san, why haven't you shared this secret of secrets with me...?"

He was waving his arms in the corner of the kitchen, suddenly in an attitude of prayerful rejection, reaching for a hallucinatory Yuuko surrounded by puff pastries and plates of noodles.

Question marks and sugarplums danced in his head.

"Watanuki...Watanuki, Mokona is getting motion sickness from your weird movements!"

"Uh...huh?"

Watanuki snapped out of his daze with admirable quickness, and put Mokona down almost as quickly. His glare, however, did not abate. With a flourish, he grabbed up a skewer and fenced threateningly in Mokona's direction.

"Now, you tell me what Yuuko-san's favorite food is!"

At risk of being speared at the end of a takoyaki stick, Mokona babbled out the answer Watanuki was demanding.

"Tomato-soup-and-grilled-cheese-and-wild-berry-pie!"

Watanuki grimaced; Mokona began a mental countdown from three.

Two.

One -

"Hey - hey, wait a minute! That's not a food, that's...that's three foods!"

Mokona shivered in place, a restrained bounce that brought the takoyaki stick a little closer.

"Ah, such cruelty! And Mokona is sharing one of the greatest secrets, too!"

The skewer retreated a little, and Watanuki crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance

"Well...it _is_ Yuuko-san. I guess asking her to be like normal people and have only one favorite food would be too much."

"You got it! Come on, Watanuki! Mokona will help!"

"No way! If you want to help, then sit out of the way and keep those grubby little paws out of my soup!"

With a will, Watanuki went to work chopping tomatoes and heating pans and in general taking out his frustrations on the vegetable world. For quite some time he could hear splashing, and the laughter of Maru and Moro, and he stirred feverishly at this pot and that, attempting to make sure it was all ready before Yuuko came out demanding something insane.

In short order a pan of tomato soup was simmering over medium heat, thickening and smoothing nicely. A carefully rolled crust sat at the end of the counter, waiting to be filled with the berry and sugar-syrup mixture that Watanuki was stirring, and as he wiped his forehead and grinned down at the berries, the oven chimed.

"Pre-heating, complete! Now, let's see...the cheese is cut, but I've still got to get the rest of the bread ready - Hey! I can see that!"

Drooping, Mokona retreated from the berry bowl, but he remained poised to take advantage of any moment of inattention on Watanuki's part.

"But Mokona is hungry! And Mokona revealed to Watanuki the secret -"

"Fine - just...here, eat this toast. It isn't browned the way Yuuko-san likes it anyway -"

_Cruunch!_

In one bite, Mokona devoured the piece of toast Watanuki was holding out, and then rolled backwards over himself, quite pleased.

"Delicious!"

Then he started to laugh, and did not stop for three full minutes.

Muttering under his breath, Watanuki crossed the kitchen to his pie crust, filled it with loving movements of spoon-to-fruit, and then began to lay the second crust on top, neatly pressing the edges. With an acrobatic movement that neatly avoided a theft-in-progress he spun, twisted, leapt over Mokona, and placed the pie directly in the center of the oven.

Light gathered at the edge of his glasses and became a sharp gleam, and he chuckled, assuming a pose that announced his authority as King (of the kitchen).

"Now, back to the soup!"

* * *

When the pie was done, and tantalizing aromas were wafting through the steam-slits Watanuki had cut in the crust, he stood over it with a knife in one hand and a spatula in the other, staring down Mokona, who taken up dueling position with a fork.

"No! Way!"

"Come on Watanuki, just _one_ slice? Mokona told - "

"No!"

Mokona crossed his pudgy little paws across his pudgy little body, and pouted.

"Then Mokona won't tell Watanuki the last thing!"

Watanuki froze. The _last_ thing? What did that mean?

"That last - oh just wait you little wok-fried - I'm going to shake it out of you and - talk, you puff-ball, talk! Nothing will ruin my perfect meal for Yuuko-san's Recovery Initiative!"

Watanuki was flailing at such high speed that it wasn't even necessary for him to actually _shake_ Mokona.

"O-o-k-a-a-y! I'll t-a-a-a-l-k!"

With a triumphant expression, Watanuki put Mokona down on the counter and held him still by his ears, straight out in either direction.

"Now, what is the _last thing_?"

"Mokona forgot - the pie needs ice cream!"

Watanuki blinked, frowned, and then shrugged.

"That's all! I'll get some out of the freezer, and -"

"Caramel ice cream!"

Mokona was restored to his spastically bouncing self with extraordinary quickness as his ears were let go. Watanuki seemed to deflate just a little from his posture of ultimate authority.

"_Caramel_ ice cream? Do they even _make _that flavor_?"_

Mokona nodded sagely.

"Yes yes yes, they certainly do! It is Yuuko's favorite on berry pie!"

Sneakily, Mokona began to inch back towards the pie.

"Hey, Watanuki, do I get a piece now that I told -"

"Yeah, yeah, you told me! I get it! Now out! Out, out, out, _out_, OUT!"

Suddenly cooking utensils were flying in all directions again. Mokona dodged a spoon, and then a spatula, and almost made it over Watanuki's shoulder to the pie, but found himself held tightly around the middle as both spoon and spatula careened across the kitchen in opposite directions.

His leaping had allowed Watanuki to catch hold of him again.

"Gotcha! Now...what do I do with you?"

Watanuki's eyes drifted around the kitchen, searching for a means of Mokona-control. Lacking such an object, he maintained a firm grip and marched off through the shop towards Yuuko's bedroom. As he got closer, he could hear Maru and Moro and the rippling sound of a great deal of cloth being pulled through the air at high speed.

He hovered outside her room, trying to ignore the faint shape of her body through the door as she dressed, and ventured a question while battling Mokona's furious squirming.

_Not as if it does much good anyway -_

"Um...Yuuko-san? Can I borrow Maru and Moro for a little while? I need to go out and get some...ingredients, and if I leave the food I've finished in the kitchen that little black puffball is going to eat it all, I know it!"

"Ooh, you've been cooking, Watanuki? But why ever would you be doing that?"

He heard a tinkle of laughter, fainter than usual but still encouraging.

"Ah, well. It can't be helped, I suppose. We can't waste all that hard work, now can we? Girls, go help Watanuki fend off that ravenous beast, please!"

Watanuki was immediately caught up in a whirling, stomping dance that somehow led to the kitchen; only when he was there did he dare to release Mokona, and Maru and Moro both went to work at once, stiffly saluting him.

"Guards on duty!"

"Watching like a hawk!"

"Like a hawk, like a hawk!"

Suddenly they were dive bombers, arms spread wide, and Watanuki backed out of the kitchen before they were tempted to use him as a landing pad.

"Be good, girls; take care of Yuuko-san! I'll be back soon."

He heard an evil chuckle from Mokona as he skidded down the hallway, and the little creature's voice followed him to the door.

"I wouldn't plan on it, Watanuki! Caramel ice cream can be hard to find!"

Grumbling under his breath, Watanuki slid his feet into his shoes, and took the umbrella that the kitsune had loaned him. His eye caught on the chest he had brought back with him, just sitting there unobtrusively...and atop it, looking almost _sneaky_ if such things were possible, was the neatly wrapped package of oden he had brought with him from the kitsune's shop.

"Oh for - ! Damn it, how could I forget?!"

_Yuuko probably planned on having a good laugh about it....no wonder she was so _surprised _I was __cooking! Not like she decided to say anything about it of course!_

But he couldn't be too angry with her, even if he tried. Her blood-splattered image was still too fresh in his thoughts. With a sigh, he stepped out into the rain.

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to Wind Miko for your review! Revisions of chapter 5, complete! Revisions of chapter 6 commencing!

Please Review! me=updating; miraculous! you=click the little button!


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Warning

* * *

The _ravenous beast_ had not been kidding. Caramel ice cream was not hard to find - it was _impossible_! It was late, the ice cream specialty shops were far away, or closed, and convenience stores didn't carry such things! On top of every other grievance he could come up with, it was also still raining - hard. Even his umbrella wasn't much use, because the rain was blowing sideways, right up into his face. A little at a time, he was become droopier and droopier, his head hanging low, his left arm dangling at his side, his right hand limply holding on to the umbrella.

As the night darkened, it was getting colder, and it was becoming an inner battle for Watanuki: he couldn't go back without that ice cream! Otherwise, the whole point would be ruined, and anyway, he'd been walking around in the rain for almost half an hour now. He was thoroughly soaked, extremely cold, and his glasses were so fogged and water-ridden he could barely see.

_I guess I have to turn back_. _I can't trust the girls in the kitchen forever, and I don't want Yuuko to find what I've made before I have a chance to surprise her with it! _

Almost depressed now, Watanuki turned around and began to make his way back through the downpour to the shop. Grumpily, he peered up at the clouds and let his thoughts run on with disparagement of Ame-warashi, her poor timing, her insulting attitude, how hard she hit him with her umbrella...

_And anyway, why do I have to get hit every time she shows up?!_

As he was stomping his way through the gathering puddles, he stepped for a moment into a warm half-circle of light, projected from the shop where he bought Yuuko's eki-kyabe. He dragged his eyes up and focused on the sign; _Green Drugstore_ glared down at him through the rain, the second _e_ in '_Green_' flickering off and on. He was surprised to see that the little shop was still open so late; it was pushing ten o'clock now. Watanuki turned away, and then spun back around, reached out a sodden hand for the door.

_No reason not to check, right? Since I'm here anyway..._

Dripping miserably, Watanuki slogged into the store and looked around for the freezer cabinet_._

"Can I help you with something?"

Watanuki turned and smiled wanly, shrugged.

"I don't suppose you carry caramel ice cream here, do you?"

The light-haired teenager tending the counter looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I think we do, actually - hold on..."

He disappeared into the back room and Watanuki heard the sound of boxes tumbling, something clanging and something that sounded like the hiss of a startled cat. Watanuki leaned over the counter, peering towards the back room, and then stood straight again as the boy returned, carrying a carton of ice cream.

"Here you go. It's frozen pretty solid, though -"

"Oh, that doesn't matter! Thank you; I'd almost given up hope!"

Watanuki paid and then almost ran out of the little store, clutching the bag with his purchase close to his chest. He was still soaked, and it was still pouring, but his smile was victorious and his steps had more energy now that his quest had been successful.

Quickly, he made his way back to the shop, kicked off his shoes and ran down the hall towards the kitchen, ice cream in hand. Maru and Moro were sitting in front of the stove on the kitchen floor, playing cards with loud slaps. Mokona was nowhere to be seen, but Watanuki didn't trust for a minute that the little fuzzball hadn't hidden himself somewhere that would allow him to take advantage of momentary inattention.

"Is Yuuko-san in the receiving room, girls?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Mistress went to sit on the porch!"

"Mistress wanted to look at the rain!"

And then, softer, they spoke in unison and giggled.

"Mistress is drinking wine and complaining for food!"

Watanuki grimaced, and began to stir his soup, preparing a bowl.

"Well, she could have eaten the oden. It's not like _she_ forgot that I went out earlier to get it!"

Maru and Moro shook their heads.

"Mistress wants Watanuki's cooking!"

"Watanuki's cooking! And kitsune oden later!"

"Oden later!"

"There's no time to waste, then!"

Watanuki held out his ladle like a conquering hero's triumphant sword.

"Girls, go tell Yuuko-san: the first course is served!"

Laughing, scattering cards in all directions, they ran off calling at the top of their lungs.

"Mistress, the food!"

"The food, mistress!"

And again, chiming in unison:

"It's ready!"

* * *

Yuuko was sitting on her favorite cushion, wine in hand, staring out at the rain bouncing off the grass and trees, painting solid lines down the world, giving the night a flickering aspect. Carefully, still dripping wet, Watanuki marched out to the porch with a bowl of soup balanced on a tray alongside the bottle of wine that Yuuko's glass had come from. She had dressed in a bright red yukata; here and there it glittered with gemstones or glass beads, and he paused for a moment in the doorway, blinked and shook his head.

_She would have to wear red _now_!_

"Yuuko-san, dinner is served! Unless...unless you'd rather have oden - "

His words were faltering, and her eyes twinkled at him over her glass.

"You finally remembered! Really, Watanuki, you're so absent-minded!"

Defensively, Watanuki began to expound exasperatedly against Yuuko's words.

"Well, it isn't like you reminded me or anything! Really, Yuuko-san!"

He shoved his glasses up his nose with one hand and began to set out the soup in front of her; plate, bowl on plate, spoon, refill the wine glass -

"I came back from your _errand_ and find you all bloody; I thought you were dead!"

Yuuko snorted with laughter.

"Yuuko-san! Please! And now you won't even tell me what happened to you -"

Yuuko swept an appraising gaze over him, even more calculating than usual, and then turned to her soup, swallowed her first spoonful and smiled.

"Why, Watanuki - this is even better than usual! I love tomato soup! Aren't you sweet when you're concerned -"

"Yuuko-san! Please don't change the subject! I was really worried about you -"

Yuuko spoke softly; she continued to slurp up her soup greedily, but her eyes were dark and serious.

"Watanuki, I'm afraid there just isn't much I can tell you that you would understand at the moment. I am here, in this Shop, to grant wishes. You have seen what I do, and helped me - you know what that means. I do not always have...control of the situation."

Watanuki nodded, seemed to deflate a little. Rainwater dripped, one drop at a time, onto the floor.

"Yeah...sometimes you have to grant wishes that you'd rather not."

"Correct. What you saw tonight...that was not something I ever wanted you to see, Watanuki...although it may have been for the best, after all."

Watanuki was not to be deterred.

"What did I see, Yuuko-san?"

"The price, Watanuki, for going against the will of the Shop. I interfered; I thwarted a wish, and that changes the shape of many things, gives them a new texture."

Watanuki stared at her wide-eyed.

"You mean...you mean, the _Shop_ did that to you? But, Yuuko-san -"

"You've never seen it happen before. I know; didn't I just say it wasn't my intention for you to see such things? Watanuki, you do not begin to imagine the changes that are rolling over reality, rolling through all the worlds. I have done my best to keep things from unraveling, but the time for my efforts is growing short. All of it may come to nothing soon...as much as I don't want that to happen."

There was a strange look in her eyes. She was looking at him, but also _through _him. Her voice had gotten soft; her eyes were dim with distance.

"Yuuko-san..."

"Listen carefully, Watanuki."

Yuuko put down her spoon and assumed her most serious expression. Watanuki stood suddenly still, almost at attention.

"In this Shop, the balance tips back and forward, never staying on an even kilter for too long. It is this balancing act that allows the Shop to exist in the first place - that allows it to touch all worlds simultaneously, while being fully part of none of them. You must be aware by now that the power to cross worlds, the power to influence events in this way, is not a common power."

He nodded. It had taken only simple observation to discern this fact. Many beings came to Yuuko, seeking this power, this ability to travel to different worlds, this influence. If it was something that could be easily obtained elsewhere, surely they would never come to this place, offering to pay such a price as she was sure to demand.

"Power this great was never meant to exist, Watanuki - and if it does exist, it must be carefully harnessed, used to work neither good nor evil, for neither selfish desires or...altruism."

And she stared at him with those red, hooded eyes, and he felt her glance penetrate his soul like a knife - or a needle, maybe, because when she looked away it felt as if she had taken something of him with her.

"What you saw, Watanuki, was the price of kindness. Do you understand?"

He nodded, and then shook his head.

"I don't...I don't think so, Yuuko-san.."

She smiled wanly and looked down at her own fingers.

"It means, if you give something away...something will be taken from you in return."

She turned back to her soup then, and frowned at the empty bowl.

"Watanuki! More soup."

"Uh...wait, Yuuko-san, don't you want the second course?"

Her eyes lit up like a pair of stars.

"Second course? Bring it on, Watanuki!"

As he was walking away, he felt her eyes boring into his back, but he didn't turn around. Whatever it was that she was thinking, he didn't think he wanted to know, or be tempted to ask any more questions. She had gotten so _strange_ lately; he didn't know what could come next.

_Anything, probably. I give up..._

As he was bringing out her grilled cheese, along with a refilled bowl of soup, Yuuko stared at him in silence, that odd look in her eyes still, the piercing expression.

"Is...is it not good, Yuuko-san? I can just skip the sandwich and go straight to dessert - "

Humor ignited faintly in the back of her gaze, and Watanuki almost cringed.

"No, Watanuki, everything in its proper time. But while _I_ enjoy this sandwich - "

She paused to take an enormous bite, and clapped her hands in pleasure.

"So delicious! You should get changed, Watanuki. There are clothes in my wardrobe; go on! You've been dripping all over the floor, and you'll catch a cold running around soaking wet like that!"

A sly, sly smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

"And in the future, Watanuki, perhaps it would be to your advantage to not aggravate Ame-warashi _quite _so much!"

"Yuuko-san!"

The sound of her laughter accompanied him down the hallway to her bedroom.

"You can bring dessert after you're dressed, Watanuki!"

* * *

In the front hall, disregarded by everyone, the chest that had been Watanuki's original concern still sat quietly, waiting. As if in question, a pair of blue-light fireflies spun upwards from the lock, twining about each other, and then floated down the hall, one near the floor and the other at eye level. Occasionally one would fall and the other would rise, and they would switch places, but eventually both ended up in Yuuko's room, hovering around Watanuki as he attempted to tie a knot in the obi of his borrowed yukata. Satisfied, he smoothed the silk in the mirror, examined his reflection, and sighed; it was impossible to look more silly than he looked now, wearing an elaborately dyed yukata with a kitchen apron tied over it.

_Still, if I got pie on the yukata Yuuko-san would probably charge me an extra ten years of labor!_

His final glance in the mirror revealed the two shimmering dots of light; with an impatient movement he shooed them away, and they seemed to dispel and disintegrate into sparkling dust.

"Waaataaanukiiii! Where's my dessert?"

Grumbling again, Watanuki stomped down the hall. Despite his fervent desire, it seemed like everything was going to be nothing more than the usual routine.

He did not notice the reforming flickers of light that attached themselves to the strings of his apron, and followed him back towards the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: As promised, the revisions of chapter 6! Now I can actually work on chapter 7!

Coming Soon: Yuuko, reflecting on her early years, and Himawari, (un)lucky in love! Will Watanuki make it to Zashiki-warashi? Will Raijin, lord of thunder, figure out how to make use of Yuuko's information? Will Watanuki ever have a sunny day again?

Review and find out! (please!)


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Water Sounds

* * *

With precise movements of his knife, Watanuki performed culinary surgery on the barely-warm pie sitting in front of him. Watching each cut with wide-open eyes, slumped over beside a steaming kettle, Mokona had taken on the appearance of a creepy tea-cozy.

The faintest wisps of steam rose from the sweet berry filling as Watanuki lifted out the first slice and carefully transferred it to a plate. Like the pistol of an old American-west gunman, he spun his ice cream scoop around his finger and then attacked the hard-frozen caramel ice cream he had gone to such lengths procuring.

Five minutes later he wiped sweat away from his brow and deposited a perfect scoop of ice cream on top of his perfect wedge of pie.

"There! Now, to bring it to Yuuko! And _you_!"

Watanuki pointed his ice cream scoop at Mokona and shook it threateningly as he placed it in the sink. "You just go right out there in front of me! I won't trust you with this pie for a minute, even!"

Mokona pouted, but bounced halfheartedly to the threshold and stood there waiting as Watanuki untied his apron and located a fork.

"Go on, now, I don't want to keep Yuuko waiting...she's probably already complaining..."

He muttered the last under his breath, and then rolled his eyes at himself. He knew more than half of her selfishness was because of his reaction to it – and really, he _was_ supposed to be working for her, even if sometimes it seemed like...what? She was half-teacher, half-tease, and all irritation – that was all he knew for sure.

_Oh, well. At least I'm pretty safe, now, and there's always – Doumeki. _

He scowled at the thought,and then shook his head sharply.

_No! That's why I'm working, so that I'll be free of...this..._

He stopped outside the shoji leading out onto the porch where Yuuko was waiting, and paused for a moment. It was a thought that had never occurred to him before. If his wish was granted and his ties to the supernatural were cut...would he never again see the Kitsune's stand, and taste their oden? Would he be safe from Ame-warashi's umbrella, and deprived of the occasional visits of Zashiki-warashi?

_Will I – will I not be able to see Yuuko again?_

His mouth opened slightly; what had he wished for, really? What did it mean?

"Watanuki, are you going to stand out there all night? Hurry up, I smell something good!"

Watanuki started; he had almost forgotten where he was standing, what he was doing.

"Oh – coming!"

Carefully, he slid the _shoji _aside with one hand, and stepped out onto the porch. The rain had changed from a penetrating downpour to a misty shower, and he scowled at it momentarily. Of course it would change over _now_ – his hair was still wet from being out in that storm, dammit!

With a sigh, he shook his head and sent a few drops scattering outward.

"What is your creation, Watanuki? I'm beginning to think -"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and looked at him standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Watanuki..."

"Huh? Oh! Here you go, Yuuko-san. Sorry, I was just...thinking."

Normally, she would have stopped him, chastised him for fun or demanded what he was doing, _thinking_. It was not a normal occupation for him, after all.

This moment, while she sat staring at a plate of warm berry pie, topped with a perfect scoop of caramel ice cream, was not normal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Watanuki's smiling, wistful, hopeful face; she could have cried. With a trembling hand, she lifted up her fork and took a delectable bite; Watanuki stood uncertainly, watching, as a pair of tears streamed down her cheeks for the second time in his recent memory.

Like the first time, he was both fascinated and disturbed; this time, however, there could be no pretending on his part that he had not seen it, no slow and silent retreat.

"Yuuko-san?"

He addressed her without any idea of what he was going to say, but she saved him the need.

"You should go lie down now, Watanuki; you're staying the night tonight."

Watanuki let out an aggrieved sigh, but it was more to cover his confusion than out of any real aggravation.

"Pancakes, I suppose?"

Yuuko took another bite of pie, and was pleased to find that this time, she could keep her fingers steady.

"No, Watanuki, no pancakes. It is simply that certain choices cause other events to happen even if we are not aware of it when we make our original decision."

Her voice was at its most penetrating, and he was surprised to hear such forceful words from her twice in one day. Usually Yuuko saved her _lessons_, and was sparing with them, doled them out like medicine.

"The consequences of the decisions you have made today include staying here tonight – and probably all of tomorrow and the next day, and perhaps the one after that as well."

At that, Watanuki gave up his attentive posture and spluttered.

"Wha – but – but – but I've got school, Yuuko-san! I can't just - "

Yuuko smiled, a very strange smile, and shrugged faintly.

"Ah, but I cherish my time with you, Watanuki; my precious time. Do you mean to say you don't treasure your time with _me_?"

His splutter turned into a stutter, and he shook his head violently.

"No – no, it's not that, Yuuko-san! It's just, I have responsibilities -"

Yuuko laughed, and it was a low, vibrant sound.

"Consequences cannot be avoided Watanuki, no matter how unpleasant. However – I can tell you this much: your responsibilities are void for the next few days no matter what you do. Now – go lie down. You can try to argue with me again in the morning, _if _ you still want to."

Watanuki grumbled, but there was no denying Yuuko when she was in one of her moods – especially not one this strange.

"Fine – fine, I'm going, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning in time for class!"

He turned away, but almost immediately, he turned back.

"Wait – Yuuko-san, I forgot! The kitsune at the oden stand said I should bring that chest to Zashiki-warashi, but the only way I know to get to her is -"

He paused, and shuddered.

"Through that vase with all the daffodils in it..."

Yuuko grinned widely.

"Quite right. And it does indeed belong to her; and I think you are just the one to return it. But, Watanuki -"

"Yes, Yuuko-san?"

"Not tomorrow. Now go get some rest; you've earned it today."

Grumbling under his breath again, but really quite pleased, Watanuki retreated from Yuuko's presence and made his way to the room where he usually stayed nights. A set of pajamas was already laid out, waiting, though he had no idea how. In his head, he could hear Yuuko telling him _hitsuzen_, and snorted briefly.

_Does destiny _really_ bother with stuff like pajamas?_

It was relatively early, at least in terms of his usual experience with Yuuko and sleep-overs, but he was not about to question his good luck – not really. He fell asleep quicker than he thought possible, and dreamed strange dreams. In his mind's darkness he strode alone through a wasteland of color and possibility, invoking wild creativity with the merest brush of his will. He heard Yuuko's strange laughter as he walked through the wilderness of his dreams.

In the dream, unlike in waking life, the sound awoke a pulse of tenderness and a tremor of terrible loss.

* * *

While Watanuki's confusion faded into a profusion of dreams, Yuuko sat toying contemplatively with the last bite of her slice of pie. She considered calling Maru or Moro and asking them to bring her another, but instead she stood and made her way through the house to the kitchen with her empty plate. It looked strange to her, with the lights dim and the stove off, without Watanuki bustling over five steaming pans and something burning in the oven.

The pie had been neatly covered and was sitting on the counter; carefully, Yuuko eased out a slice for herself and then turned to the freezer and pulled out the extremely frozen container of caramel ice cream. Several minutes and one ice-cream-scoop-battle later, she returned to her favorite spot on the veranda and settled down to watch the rain.

It was heavier again now; endless dull drops poured down in threads and sheets and woven tapestries of rain, occasionally glinting where a cloud was pierced by starlight, but mostly grey and empty. Occasionally, a cool gust of wind blew across her, scattering a few drops towards the ends of her hair, but Yuuko didn't mind. The rain was soothing to her thoughts; today had been a stressful day.

Deep places in her body still ached; it was an unrelenting pulse of pain, but she had expected it and the expectation made it easier to bear in silence. The greater stress, the greater agony, was Watanuki's _unexpected _presence and the things it implied.

_Changes; things I do not know, do not remember. If only -_

She had learned to stop such thoughts before they gained momentum; she had learned in the worst possible way that thoughts have power, that they cannot be careless and passionate both without terrible consequences.

Still, Watanuki had surprised her. That meal...

Yuuko looked down at her plate, her renewed portion of pie, and took a thoughtful bite. The flavors were not the same as her memory of the first time she had eaten this concoction; Watanuki was, without exception, the best cook in her experience. Despite the difference, there was such sentiment attached to these foods, their precise order and arrangement, that it had brought tears to her eyes.

_Ridiculous! Poor Watanuki!_

Her dismay was patently false; trying to put them down only made the memories well up like water through a sieve. She could see it so clearly!

She had been eleven years old, give or take one or two; she had never had a birthday that she could remember, or a celebration...no party, no gifts, no congratulations. In the dark and sordid world that was _her_ Tokyo, ancient and alien to the place Watanuki knew, she had been a fighter, a thief of whatever was necessary for life or pleasure and the wielder of a power that she barely understood.

_I was such a wild child..._

She had lived without responsibilities and without wanting any for a long time, and then she had found herself a little brother. Even now, it was hard to think of him, long since vanished in time and space and the unknown possibilities of his own life – but back then he had been a tiny child, four years old and singed when she found him, crying alone in the black-out district. It had been for his sake that she had taken on the greatest burden any one person can assume; for his sake, she had killed, the one and only time in her life.

It had been raining that day, too, as hard as today; cold, driving rain, rain that soaks the feeling out of the senses. In that rain she had been blind and deaf to everything but the high and tinny screams, screams that she could hear even now -

She did not know, though she could imagine, even then, what was being done to cause those screams from her little brother, the first and only person she had claimed as _family_. In the instant that those sounds came to her ears, she was _there_; and in the instant after, a man became, no longer a man, but a smudge of grease and blackened bits and red, sickening smell. In the face of her power, _little brother_ ran screaming, and never returned – but her savior chose that moment to appear, a startled stranger in outlandish dress.

For the rest of her relationship with the man that she would come to know as Clow Reed, Yuuko always remembered him best as she had seen him then; tall and thin, and so pale that a shade whiter would have made him look ghostly, but handsome in a quiet way and already, even from that first moment, smiling comfortingly. His tall hat, trousers, waistcoat and cape were all utterly foreign to her, but she still sensed that he was a gentleman of some sort and the thought that he had seen her terrible loss of control had terrified her.

She had not been able to utter a word. The untrained magical senses that were raging through her body gave her warning that _this_ was an opponent immune to all mean trickery and illusion, and therefore dangerous. The surging power beneath her skin was preparing itself for another burst of fire and glory, but Yuuko saw compassion in his eyes, and something like acceptance; perhaps it was expectation.

"You," he said, "You are reason I am walking in the rain. But I never imagined you would be such a beautiful little girl."

The next few moments were as confused in Yuuko's memory now as they had been then; confused with confessions, and tears, and thanks, and a promise of no expectations and an end to all the pain. It was a promise that had lured her into the quiet house and subtle presence of Clow Reed.

_He was lying, of course, but I think I knew _that_ even then. An end to all the pain – really!_

She had thought for a long time that probably, even death did not end that.

_Still – he did everything he could. He put up with the stubborn girl that I was, and my stubborn power, and taught me something useful...even if it cost him everything. _

She forked another bite of pie and ate it slowly, savoring the sweet tartness of the berries, and shook her head.

It was something that Clow had done for her, the first night she had stayed in his house, still half-intending to take what she could and run in the morning. He had been showing off his cooking skills; later experience would tell her that they were nonexistent, but it had been the first time someone had cooked something for her that was _real food_ – something she hadn't had to steal.

_Tomato soup, and grilled cheese, and wild berry pie. _

With caramel ice cream, of course.

* * *

When the piece of pie was gone, and the dishes in the sink, and all the lights turned out, Yuuko walked by the ember-glow of a single stick of incense to the door of Watanuki's room. In the darkness, she crossed the floor carefully with silent steps and knelt by his side for a moment, pressed her hand against his forehead.

It was damp and hot; with a sigh, she stood again and looked down at him.

_He won't be happy when he wakes up in the morning._

His forehead wrinkled with some passing dream, and he turned in his sleep. As carefully and quietly as she had entered, Yuuko left the room. This, too, had happened before; and like she had then, she would care for this bespectacled, black-haired troublemaker.

_Yes; just like I did then._

On soft feet, she made her way out of his room and down the silent hallways to her own bed.

* * *

A/N: And...apologies once again for taking so long! I thought I would have lots of free time this summer, but as it turns out, I got a massive grant for summer classes that was completely random - now, this is good for me, but bad for you guys, because have four classes this summer is going to cut into my writing time. I'll try and keep up as much as I can, but it may be a while, especially since I have so many stories going...BUT, don't fear, none will be abandoned! And of course, the more reviews I get, the more frequently I post; reviews are inspiring! As proof, I offer this chapter, which is the result of me reading my latest review and getting inspired :D. Now; thanks!

klv: Woo! Your review led directly to this chapter, so go you! If you think little brother's are funny, wait til you see Raijin and Ame-warashi _together_. Heh! More when I can, of course! :D

WindMiko: Ahh...I tried, I really, really did! But behold; a new chapter! Thanks for you review, as always!


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

While You Were Sleeping...

* * *

Watanuki woke up late, with the sun in his eyes, and despite the hour immediately wished he hadn't. His whole body was aching, his throat was on fire, and as he blinked the world into blurry focus his eyes felt gritty and sore.

"Ahhh..."

"It's almost eleven; I thought you'd never wake up. Are you sick, Watanuki?"

Her tone was light, teasing.

"Uhh..."

"I said you wouldn't be going anywhere – still want to go to school?"

"Nnnn..."

He shook his head as violently as he was still capable of, and immediately regretted it. A giant was suddenly pounding at his temples from the inside. He heard Yuuko's soft laughter, and squinted up at her for a moment; she was a dark, blurred shape next to him, and as she leaned closer and peered into his face, her hair fell across his arm and chest and against the side of his face. It was soft, softer than the silk of her robe, and it smelled...nice. It reminded him somehow of his dream, but though he closed his eyes and tried for a moment, he couldn't remember what had been in it.

"Are you waking or sleeping, Watanuki?"

This time he managed to get out a word – or maybe croak was a more appropriate description.

"Not..."

"Asleep? But maybe you should be, Watanuki. Drink this, it will help."

He felt her cool hands on his back and shoulder, helping him sit up, and then a cup was pressed to his lips, and tilted, and he drank.

Whatever was in the cup tasted like flowers and light. It seemed like his body was growing lighter and lighter, that he was floating away...

Before Yuuko had let his head touch the pillow again, he was deeply asleep. She smiled faintly and brushed the hair away from his face.

"You'll feel better when you wake tomorrow, Watanuki."

She stood; something pulled her hair. Behind her, Watanuki's fingers had closed on a long tendril that had draped itself across his pillow. Carefully, Yuuko disentangled the silky strands, but even under the influence of her potion, he still grumbled and turned awkwardly.

She found herself touched and amused by his attachment, but she had work to do; already, she had stayed at his side too long, waiting for him to wake up. After a moment, she removed her outermost robe and covered him with it tenderly. He snuggled against the wide, faintly scented sleeve; the wrinkles on his forehead slowly smoothed away.

And then, for the first time in quite a while, Yuuko walked out to prepare herself for a day in the Shop without Watanuki beside her.

* * *

Maru and Moro met Yuuko front of her couch with a new robe in their hands, and she bent to allow them to slide it over her shoulders. Sighing, relaxing, she lit her pipe and took a long, slow breath, exhaled curls of fragrant smoke as she slid back against the soft cushions.

The rest of the morning slid by slowly, and it wasn't until after two o'clock that Yuuko moved again.

"Girls, I'm absolutely _starving_ – what's in the kitchen?"

Pink hair flashed briefly into her vision, and then a blue pigtail.

"Watanuki's soup!"

"Soup, and pie!"

"Pie!"

Yuuko raised an eyebrow.

"Soup and pie...hmm. I'm not sure...did I eat all the oden last night?"

"Mistress ate all the oden!"

"Kitsune oden!"

"And Mistress drank -"

"-all the wine!"

Yuuko shushed them with a finger and swung her legs off the edge of her divan, stretched like a cat and then stood slowly.

"Don't say that, girls, Watanuki will hear. And then you know what will happen - "

Twin giggles erupted from Maru and Moro, and the girls leapt upwards as one, limbs wiggling wildly.

"Watanuki will be mad!"

"Watanuki will take away the sake!"

Yuuko shook her head and allowed the two of them to trail behind her as she made her way to the kitchen. There was a pile of neatly washed pans in the drying rack; under a clear glass cover on the counter was two thirds of a delectable pie, and Yuuko licked her lips in anticipation. Pie was for after; soup first.

In the refrigerator, she found an entire pot of soup, neatly labeled with reheating directions and stirring instructions. Within fifteen minutes it was bubbling nicely on the stove, and Yuuko was quite pleased with herself. It wasn't something she would ever admit, but she was _hopeless_ in the kitchen - worse than hopeless. Still, her success with the soup was encouraging, and, remembering the familiar and comforting tastes of the meal the night before, she sought out Watanuki's fresh-baked bread and a hunk of her favorite cheese, and went to work.

Perhaps, if she had tried only one or the other, she would have succeeded. As it was, things began to go wrong almost immediately. Just as she felt comfortable watching the sandwich brown, her thoughts becoming gooey and delicious, she noticed that the soup was bubbling a bit too vigorously – and while she glared at Watanuki's directions, trying to decide if she should be stirring or reducing heat, the grilled cheese began to smoke ominously.

Yuuko decided finally on stirring _and_ reducing heat, but one eye on the little piece of paper and one eye on the soup left no eye for the smoking sandwich. A round, bouncing black shape appeared suddenly in her peripheral vision.

"Yuuko?"

"Yes, Mokona?"

"Your sandwich is smoking!"

"My what?"

She turned abruptly, and then reached with a belated grimace for a spatula.

"Oh well! Have to try that again – oh!"

Mokona leapt backwards as the sandwich ignited in the pan; Yuuko dropped the spatula and eyed the kitchen for possible means of fire control. Maru and Moro exchanged a resigned glance and darted across the kitchen in opposite directions. Maru grabbed the box of baking powder Watanuki kept next to the stove for emergencies; Moro found the cover for the abused sandwich pan and stood ready.

In a matter of moments, the white powder went up in a little _poof_ on the flames and beat them back; Moro dropped the cover on the pan and then stood away.

Mokona blinked owlishly through a momentary white haze; Maru and Moro stared at the pan as if it would burst back into life any moment. Only Yuuko laughed, and then went back to stirring the pan of soup; she had been the cause of far too many kitchen disasters to react more than that. After another moment she turned off the heat.

"Well, who wants soup? And there's pie for after, although..."

As she ladled four bowls full of the rich, creamy red soup, Yuuko looked down at the girls thoughtfully.

"I think I'll leave heating the pie to you, girls, and I'm going to take that ice cream out to defrost _now_. Shall we make up a table?"

She smiled faintly at their backs as the two girls fetched and carried the necessary items with unnatural exuberance. Neither she nor Mokona noticed the sniffling, bespectacled figure that slipped behind them into the kitchen and regarded the scene of cheesy destruction with faint and bewildered horror. Quickly and silently, the burned husk of sandwich was replaced by tasty grilled cheese; the temperature on the oven was adjusted, and a bowl of soup was eaten.

By the time Yuuko returned to the kitchen, there was only a plate with perfect, slightly steaming grilled cheese and a bowl in the sink to say that anyone had been there; she padded swiftly down the hallway, but Watanuki was already falling asleep again.

* * *

The spontaneous soup-sandwich-and-pie party over which Yuuko was presiding in all her splendor was interrupted during the pie course, but the identity of her guest prevented her from being too displeased. Accompanied by a traditional, if somewhat overdone swath of storm and dark and clouds, Ame-warashi dampened Yuuko's yard, and then her floor, before Maru and Moro were able to find the requisite water-repelling mat.

"Yuuko-sama, I am here on a matter of utmost importance – on behalf of my younger brother, Rai -"

"Surely you know that this is completely silly on your behalf. You were _with_ Watanuki last night, if I'm not mistaken. He said he had met you, at least, and he certainly seems to have suffered from your...displeasure."

Ame-warashi wrinkled her forehead.

"Suffered? Didn't think I hit him that hard..."

"No, nothing of that sort. He was out in the rain for quite some time; he's quite ill now."

"Ah..."

The rain sprite took a deep breath, and then sat all at once on that mat that Yuuko had provided, holding her head in her hands.

"Yuuko-sama, may I speak frankly with you?"

Yuuko nodded.

"I am in...a bit of a dilemma. You know I have an obligation to my brother; he is kin, and I am his elder sister. It is my responsibility to make sure he is...well...responsible. I have to...care for him. I was given the care of Zashiki-warashi, until the intended time; in order to make sure that she was a fit bride for my brother, you see? But now she is my friend, and I really want what's best for her; I want her to be happy. And _nothing_ would make her happier than to be Watanuki's bride! So...so..."

"_So, _you want to know what to do. You want me to advise you?"

Yuuko adopted her most mysterious smile and barely held back laughter at the sight of Ame-warashi's furious scowl and the accompanying, reluctant nod.

"Then I would say...not to worry about it. These things have a way of working themselves out; your brother has paid me for some very valuable information, if he would only look at it for what it is and stop being – if you'll forgive me – a stubborn idiot."

Ame-warashi snickered.

"I'll not deny he's a moron; that's why I'm worried about _her_. But I'm curious now – what's this piece of information?"

Yuuko's smile became calculating.

"I guarantee it'll cost you less to find that out from him than it will to find out from _me_."

Ame-warashi stared at her for a moment, and then shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't think that's true. Of course, in terms of soul-price, you are correct...the cost of your assistance is higher. But it will cost me a great deal of energy, time, and _pride_ to coerce the truth from my brother...assuming I can get the truth out of him at all."

Yuuko leaned forward, put aside her newly emptied plate of pie, and pressed her fingers together contemplatively.

"Very well. Then I will grant your wish, Ame-warashi, if you can pay the price. Do you possess something that is sufficient to my requirements?"

Silence pooled in the room; only the rustle of Yuuko's robe and the thoughtful tapping of Ame-warashi's umbrella on the floor spread sound-ripples through the air between them. After a minute or so Ame-warashi nodded once, decisively.

"Yes. I'm not happy to part with it, but for this cause...it's appropriate. Yes, I can pay your price."

"Very well. The piece of information which I bestowed upon your brother is simple, yet powerful. He knows the only way he can make Zashiki-warashi his bride; she has to _love _him. He dismisses it, of course – attacked me, actually, though as you can imagine he was the one who suffered."

"Ha – I'm sure."

Ame-warashi tried to cover her sudden fury and distress. God of thunder indeed! He'd be lucky to have a _whisper _left in him when she returned home!

_Attacking the Space-Time Witch. Idiot!_

She rose, and bowed once, sharply.

"I apologize for my brother. He is a fool; I will discipline him when I return home."

"Accepted, of course; but do make sure he is aware that I am not always so lenient. He is lucky we are on good terms, you and I. Now, is there is anything else I can do for you, Ame-warashi?"

The rain sprite picked up her umbrella and shook her head.

"No, I am happy with what I learned here today. I will send the payment as soon as I have returned; the Karasu Tengu will see to it. Goodbye, Yuuko-sama."

"Good-bye!"

When Ame-warashi was gone, Yuuko picked up her pipe, packed it carefully, and lit it with a single strike of a match.

"Well, that was surprising...she wasn't the customer I was expecting."

As the words slipped out of her mouth, Maru and Moro looked up together and then ran out of the room towards the main door of the shop. Mokona's eyes widened and his gaze followed them out of the room.

"Ooo, today is busy, Yuuko!"

But his eyes widened even more when the girls came back and brought Doumeki with them.

"Doumeki! Wonderful, finally someone else to drink with!"

"Hello, Yuuko-san. Mokona. Watanuki wasn't in school this morning, and he's not at his apartment."

Yuuko giggled.

"How sweet of you to check; he's here, poor Watanuki caught a terrible cold last night wandering around in the rain and I put him to bed."

"I'll bring his work from class. Is he going to miss tomorrow, too?"

"Oh, I expect so. But tell me, Doumeki...what's the real reason why you're here? You're missing class too, aren't you?"

He nodded slowly, but made no move to answer her first question.

Maru appeared at his side with a cup; Moro filled it full of clear, sweet sake. He stared at it for a moment before accepting. It was only early afternoon, but he hadn't planned on going back to school anyway.

He took a sip, and then drained the cup. While Moro refilled it and leapt to Yuuko's side to take care of the empty cup wiggling in her direction, Doumeki began to speak slowly, thoughtfully, his gaze on the clear wine.

"I've been thinking for a while...about Watanuki. He isn't ever going to be safe, is he?"

Yuuko sat absolutely still, did not say a word, but Doumeki continued as if she had agreed.

"So far, I've been with him while he was in danger and I've been able to save him. I don't think it's always going to be that way, I think eventually I will be one moment too late, one word off, one step away...and he will die. I want – I need to be able to protect him. So that _eventually_ never happens."

Yuuko leaned back and regarded the boy – no, the young man in front of her through slitted eyes. His concerns were valid; his wish was deep and earnest and she had no reason to stand in his way, but the price was another matter...as was how to fulfill what he asked.

"That is a tall order, Doumeki."

She sensed relief in him as he tossed back his second cup of sake, and steely acceptance. For her to answer in such a manner meant that she would grant his wish - that she _could_ grant his wish.

"Did you come prepared for the expense?"

Doumeki nodded silently, and Yuuko stood slowly, shook out her hair.

"Very well. Wait here for a moment."

Yuuko left the room, and returned after a few minutes with a shining, unstrung bow of pale wood and a bag that sounded like it was full of small stones.

"This is not the fulfillment of your wish; it is part of the price. You will perform an errand for me. I still owe payment to the kitsune shop owner – it is in the bag. The bow goes with you; you will find it necessary for your second task. I require a hair from the tail of a nine-tailed kitsune as a bowstring. It will not be as difficult for you to accomplish this as you might think...as long as you use your head."

Doumeki nodded slowly, and then stood and took both the heavy little bag and the bow from her.

"Once you have the bowstring, return here and we will see about the rest of your payment...and granting your wish."

Without another word, he turned and walked out the way he had come. As the door slid shut behind him, Yuuko let out a little sigh.

"He's not as much fun as Watanuki – he doesn't argue even a little bit! Oh well..."

Mokona bounced his way up onto the table and over to Yuuko.

"What are you going to do for him, Yuuko?"

She smiled widely and sat back down at her place at the table.

_I think...another piece of pie!_

"Something unexpected, of course!"

* * *

A/N: Long wait, very sorry, but summer classes ended with last final Saturday, so I now have two weeks off! Depending on whether Doumeki wants to cooperate, there may or may not be another chapter between now and then...I still have four more fics to get out chapters for before a pitchfork wielding mob shows up at my door! Much thanks to Braze Rancor and Ice Witch 0410 for reviews - delicious indeed! klv, thanks to you as well! I had a lot of fun coming up with Yuuko's past, and of course there's going to be some more of that in the future - after all, it isn't like she sprang out of the ground fully formed!

Please Review! Reviews make my fingers go faster! :D


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

Doumeki's Day

* * *

The day was dim and stormy. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed occasionally here or there as if in argument, but no rain had yet fallen.

Doumeki was wise enough to stop at home so that he was prepared with an umbrella and a sturdy pair of shoes; he didn't need Watanuki's example to show him what happened when one was left out in the rain for any length of time.

The bow that Yuuko had given him felt strange in his hand, and for reasons probably beyond his ken, he felt no desire either to try to string it with anything he possessed, or to carry with him another bow – a usable one – though doing so had become habit whenever he went on such ventures for Yuuko.

He had stopped at home, however, not only in case of rain but to change into his archery uniform; the combination of bow and hakama would be less questionable than if he were to wander through the park with an unstrung bow in his school uniform.

_I can always say I have a tournament to go to. If anyone asks questions. They probably won't._

Doumeki had no problem blending in; his stoic silence was a general buffer to many of the kinds of disturbances that made their way into the lives of certain _other_ people.

_Also, I do not wave my arms around and shout at invisible things._

Properly outfitted, Doumeki walked toward the park and contemplated his task. He wasn't happy that Watanuki was sick, but in a way the illness would be helpful. At the very least he should be able to get whatever was necessary accomplished without interference or argument. Doumeki was more than aware that the other boy would not appreciate his attempt at protecting him – Watanuki complained about it often enough, after all - but that didn't change the fact that it was necessary.

Watanuki attracted spirits and darkness like a magnet attracted iron; he _said _he had made a wish, that Yuuko would take care of it...but neither Watanuki nor Yuuko had ever said how long it would take for that wish to come true. Rather, Doumeki had gained a distinct sense that Watanuki didn't know, didn't want to know...and that Yuuko was content with this state of affairs as well.

_I am not._

The nature of the bond between himself and Watanuki was something he didn't question...not its nature, or its origin, or the way in which it had stretched and spread itself to encompass more and more of his life. He had been raised by his grandfather to serve and protect the shrine and its rites; there was a reason why he never argued with Yuuko about _hitsuzen_.

He knew the truth of it, and how terrible that truth could be.

While he was thinking, his steps had slowed, and then he was forced to stop at the crosswalk and wait for traffic. The park was across the street; he was interested that it was still daylight, and yet the Kitsune's shop would be visible...how did they avoid humans? How would he himself be able to find them? He assumed that Yuuko knew what she was doing; she had sent him, after all, but at the same time he was well aware of her propensity for...well, silliness.

A drop of rain fell, and was followed quickly by another; a short burst half-drenched Doumeki before he could get his umbrella up, and then was over almost immediately.

"Temperamental."

He eyed the clouds for a moment, ignoring a _boom_ of thunder that came from directly overhead, and then crossed the street carefully. He did _not_ put down his umbrella.

* * *

The park was utterly empty. Not a single child was waiting to jump in puddles, no couples walked hand in hand or sat on the worn wooden benches; there was, however, a delicious smell wafting through the trees, and Doumeki followed it unerringly to the other side of the clearing.

The little stand was steaming cheerily in the mist, grey skies notwithstanding. A few enormous paper umbrellas had been set up in front, so that they overlapped nicely and kept a small area protected and dry. The bright colors were barely dulled by the misty day and the steam; Doumeki ducked his head, and entered.

He was surprised to find a small, ancient-looking man hunched over a bowl of noodles, but he was quick to look away; in places like these, nothing was what it seemed. Doumeki waited quietly, and after a few moments, there was a clatter of crockery and the shop owner appeared from the back, wiping his hands on an apron. The black eyes seemed to glitter more sharply for a moment, and then the Kitsune bowed briefly.

"Ah! My young friend, forgive me for keeping you waiting; today has been a busy day. But...you are alone?"

He stroked his whiskers, curious, and Doumeki nodded shortly.

"Yes; Watanuki is ill. This is for you, payment from Yuuko."

Doumeki held out the small bag that Yuuko had sent with him as payment, and the Kitsune accepted it with raised eyebrows.

"How unusual. Yuuko-sama does not usually pay in such a manner - "

He untied the bag, and Doumeki's eyes widened the tiniest bit; as the ribbon fell away, the pouch opened to show glittering gems. Each one was colorless and as sparkling as the finest diamond, but they appeared perfectly round, completely smooth with no facets at all.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Well, why don't you stay for lunch, Doumeki-san? There's more than enough here to pay for Yuuko-sama's last order."

Doumeki hesitated. He had another task to accomplish, but then again Yuuko had told him to come here, and not anywhere else...and the oden smelled _really_ good.

"Thank you; I will stay."

Carefully, Doumeki slid onto the bench-seat, trying not to disturb the old man. He had a bit of a shock as he looked out of the corner of his eye; the old man had _paws_.

No wonder Watanuki was always flailing around.

"Here you go – please, enjoy!"

Several bowls came sliding along the smooth counter, and as he ate, Doumeki wondered how best to bring up his need. As far as he could see, the Kitsune shop-owner had only a single tail, but one never knew.

_Maybe I should just ask._

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find a nine-tailed Kitsune?"

There was a clatter as the shop-owner dropped a bowl.

"A nine-tailed...why would you wish to find someone like that, young man?"

Doumeki lifted the unstrung bow he had brought with him, and held it out over the counter.

"It is part of the price for my wish. I must get a hair from the tail of a nine-tailed Kitsune, at Yuuko's request."

Adjusting his glasses carefully, the Kitsune leaned forward to peer at the bow, and then looked up over the frames.

"May I?"

His paw hovered over the pale wood, and Doumeki nodded. Carefully, the paw lowered until it was grasping the bow. The wood hummed in Doumeki's fingers, and he looked at it in surprise; the Kitsune lifted the bow away and examined it carefully, end to end, with an odd expression on his face. His eyes moved from Doumeki's features to the strange old man, and then he smiled.

"Great-grandfather, what do you think?"

"I think you were a fool ever to get involved with that Witch! _Hmph!_"

Suddenly, as if it had been obvious all along, Doumeki found himself sitting next to the oldest looking Kitsune he had ever seen or imagined. His fur was white from his whiskers to the tip of his tail, but his eyes were sharp and gleaming, the color of blood.

"You -you're a Kitsune as well?"

It was the closest thing to a yelp of surprise Doumeki had ever let out of his mouth. Rough, deep laughter sent a shiver down Doumeki's spine, and he recognized that this _y__ō__kai_ was dangerous.

"Of course I am! This fool called me great-grandfather, didn't he? Idiot boy."

And then, more sharply:

"Well, stand up then – let me have a look at you!"

Doumeki lay the bow on the counter next to his half-finished food, and stood slowly, making no swift movements. There was a spatter of rain, and then it began to pour; minutes passed, and Doumeki stayed completely still, allowing the ancient Kitsune to examine him.

"A quiet one, aren't you? That's good, I hate it when humans babble...and dressed properly, too – astonishing. What is your name, boy?"

"Doumeki Shizuka."

"Doumeki, huh...now why does that sound familiar?"

The Kitsune tapped the claws of one paw against the white fur of the other; he shook his head, shrugged, and then began to prowl back and forth, just at the limits of the dry area enclosed by the umbrellas.

"I wonder, what is it that you need this _price_ for? I know that Witch; we don't always see eye-to-eye, and she's been after me for a hair to string that bow since she first got it! Why should I help you help her?"

Doumeki's thoughts raced. _This_ was the nine-tailed Kitsune? Or did this great-grandfather possess a hair that he might be persuaded to give away? Still, as far as the question that had been asked -

"I don't know. Yuuko can be difficult to get along with."

"Ha! Well, that's certainly true. But enough amusing words; tell me what you have to offer!"

"Offer?"

"Surely you didn't think you could get something for nothing, boy!"

Doumeki didn't move; he had only a single suggestion, but he wasn't sure how worthwhile it would be.

"What would you accept in trade?"

The old Kitsune's eyes gleamed; Doumeki felt as if he was being stalked, hunted.

"Power! You must give something of equal value; surely the Witch has taught you that!"

Silence fell between them; the shop-owner stood quietly in the background, watching the two of them closely. There was the scent of lightening-singed clouds and the smell of food, the sounds of bubbling broth and falling rain. The warm glow of the little stand faded into the background. Finally, Doumeki spoke.

"Watanuki said that he once gave the head of my arrow to your – great-great-grandson. He was told that as a purifying arrow, it had great power, great value."

"Ahh...the purifying power..."

The blood-red eyes were luminous with glee.

"I see! I know who you are now, Doumeki Shizuka; you are a descendant of someone I once knew. If you have half his power, it could be a worthwhile price. Very well. I will give you the hair you need, and you will shoot for me five of those arrows, the first off the string - the strongest you can make!"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

"Five?"

"Five! Not a single one less, or you will regret it, I assure you. Now – stand back!"

The red eyes glowed; in the rain, the crimson light was bright and it grew to encompass the entirety of the ancient-looking form. In a very few moments, where the humanoid fox had been standing was a great shape of lashing tails and smoldering eyes. An immense pressure weighed down on Doumeki's shoulders from no visible source, and he felt his skin tingling. He was impressed.

The Kitsune crouched then, and the nine tails curved forward over the white furred back and ears. One of them came forward further than the others, and came to rest between the great paws. A voice came from the Kitsune, a rumbling voice, a voice alive with growl.

"Come forward and claim your need, Doumeki Shizuka!"

Carefully, disturbed, a little frightened, but trying his best not to show it, Doumeki approached and looked down at the offered tail. He had strung a bow enough times to know what was needed, and he lifted the long hairs one at a time until he had found one of the appropriate length. Sharply, and at once, he tugged. There was no reaction from the Kitsune other than the barest lifting of one lip.

The hair in Doumeki's hands crackled with power he could feel, buzzing in his hands as though it were full of lightning. He bowed deeply, and as he raised his head there was once again wind, and a brilliant red light, and then the figure of the old Kitsune was once more fragile and roughly human-shaped.

"Well, now that that's done with, why don't you finish your meal? I'm sure the Witch won't grudge you a few bites."

Doumeki raised an eyebrow – but really, who was he to argue? He sat back down at his bowl, carefully coiling the long, shining strand on the table beside him.

* * *

It poured all afternoon and evening, and even with his umbrella Doumeki still returned to Yuuko fairly drenched. Not wanting to imitate his friend, he procured the use of her bath and a change of a clothes with the promise of a good bottle of sake. By the time he returned, warmer and much refreshed, Yuuko had somehow turned the hair he had procured into an actual bowstring. He was unsure, as with so many other things Yuuko, exactly how she had accomplished that, but the bow and string laid out on silk before her couch presented a clear message. It was also a reminder.

"As part of the price for the string, the Kitsune said I was to bring him the first five arrows shot from this bow, the strongest I could make."

He was slightly concerned that she might be displeased by this, but instead she only laughed.

"I expected no less! The day after tomorrow, your school starts spring break. For those seven days, you will stay here with me, and with Watanuki, and we will see to the fulfillment of your payment and your wish. String this bow, Doumeki."

Her voice, which had been pleasantly lilting, hardened with those last words. Gently, wary of the humming power that still coursed through the hair-become-bowstring, he lifted the bow; it bent easily under his hands, and the loops of the bowstring settled against the wood and then disappeared into the grain. He was startled, but Yuuko clapped her hands.

"Oh, well done, Doumeki, well done! This calls for a celebratory drink! Girls!"

Swift as the words, Maru and Moro raced around the corner, each one with a tray which was – miraculously – not upset by their violent motions.

"Sake for Mistress and her guest!"

"And her guest! We brought the big bottle -"

"The big bottle!"

"Because Watanuki's sleeping!"

"Sleeping, he's sleeping!"

Amidst giggles and whispers, the sake was poured, and then the girls disappeared again. Yuuko became unexpected serious after they left, staring at Doumeki over the lip of her glass. He found her red-eyed stared disconcerting. He sat silently, sipping at his cup. It was very good, and very chilled; Yuuko always had the best liquor on hand.

After a long while of quiet, of a length unusual even for Doumeki, he finally spoke, sharply.

"You're waiting for me to talk. Why?"

She grinned a Cheshire grin.

"Such an interesting person you are, Doumeki. Very well; about your wish. I cannot make it so that you are always with him, nor can I make it so that you possess a power great enough to protect him always. The price for such things -"

She paused and shook her head, and Doumeki understood that to mean that the price was more than he could afford. He stored the thought away for later; greater, perhaps, that he alone could pay...but...

He turned his attention back to Yuuko's words.

"In light of such difficulties, I have decided that the best thing to do is provide that you will always be given an _opportunity _to protect him. However...nothing I can do will guarantee that you follow through on such opportunities, or even that you always notice them for what they are."

She eyed him again.

"Are you satisfied?"

Doumeki considered. What she was offering was, perhaps, a refinement of what he already possessed, a sort of sixth sense where Watanuki – and especially his welfare – was concerned. Opportunity – was that not the most important thing of all? He was being offered less than what he truly wanted, but more than he had expected, and that was nothing to complain about.

"Yes. Yes, I am satisfied. The price?"

Yuuko smiled a crafty, glimmering smile which Doumeki was not at all glad to see.

"Two of the days you are coming next week are mine, Doumeki Shizuka. You will find out then all that is required of you."

He was forced to suppress a shudder, and hid his troubled expression in his cup of sake. The moment passed almost immediately, however, and when he looked up again Yuuko was busily involved in being Yuuko. With one eye squeezed shut, she peered down into her cup, and then set it aside and pouted.

"I do hate it when Watanuki's sick! There's no one around to keep my cup full when he's not about!"

Doumeki took the hint and offered her the bottle.

* * *

A/N: And...I was dead! (Almost) Now I am alive – really! So...chapters for everyone! :D I'm sorry to have taken so long, but when breathing is a chore, typing is...well...just not going to happen. So, more soon (really, I mean it!) and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Shadow Dancing

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Watanuki woke abruptly and let out a muffled groan. His dreams had been strange again, and he blamed the influence of Yuuko's odd potion; his head was still throbbing and his nose was still leaking and the entirety of his body felt like an overcooked noodle. But his stomach growled imperiously, and he let out another groan; it had taken all his energy to eat soup and fix Yuuko's sandwich earlier, and he didn't feel like cooking at...he squinted.

"Three in the morning? Ahh..."

Still, he didn't feel _anything_ like as bad as he had before, and after sneezing seventeen times his head felt strangely clear, although it took another entire minute for the room to stop spinning afterward. Fumbling, he found his glasses, and then the light – and then he jumped backwards toward the wall.

"Doumeki! Wha – what are _you _doing here?"

Doumeki yawned, turned on his futon, squinted at him in the light for a long moment, and then shut his eyes again.

"Sleeping."

The silence only lasted for a moment.

"Sleeping! Why are you sleeping here?"

There was a pause. Then:

"Yuuko said I should use this room."

Watanuki pointed an accusing finger in Doumeki's direction, and waved his other hand in an emphasizing fist.

"You are deliberately _avoiding_ my _question_! What are you doing in this Shop, you great lump of – of – Doumeki!"

At that, Doumeki actually sat up, and turned his back .

"I have – a wish. _You_ should be sleeping more. Yuuko said you were sick."

The statement adequately deflected Watanuki, because bringing attention back to his illness suddenly made him aware of his earlier, limp-noodle feeling.

"Ahh yes...I'm so hungry...but so_ tired_...I am defeated."

Watanuki took a single step and sank back onto his futon like a drowning man – which is hard to do on dry land. Doumeki observed for a moment, and then slipped quietly out of the room. When he returned, he was carrying a small tray piled high with toasted slices of Watanuki's own homemade bread, as well as butter, jam, a small teapot, and two cups.

Since his hands were full, Doumeki prodded Watanuki with his foot.

"Oi, Watanuki. Food."

For someone who had been laying in a prostrate position, Watanuki was quite speedy at sitting up and reaching for toast and butter. While he topped the toast, Doumeki poured tea, and then the two of them happily set to.

When nothing was left but crumbs and tea leaves, Watanuki lay back on his futon with a sigh of contentment and a hand on his stomach. With his eyes closed and his head turned away, he managed a muttered "Thank you", _just_ loud enough for Doumeki to hear. Doumeki, in the process of bringing the tray back to the kitchen, paused and could not suppress an expression of the faintest astonishment. It took half a minute for him to come up with the proper response.

"You're...welcome."

It took him a little while to wash the dishes and put everything away in the kitchen; it was odd, working in there. Usually Watanuki would never allow such a thing, and anyway, it was quiet at night. By the time he got back to the room Yuuko had put them to sleep in, Watanuki was already almost out again, but Doumeki had instructions about that.

"Watanuki, don't go to sleep yet. Watanuki."

He got a disgruntled groan in response. Doumeki picked up a small vial off a bureau in the corner, and came over to crouch by Watanuki and shake his shoulder.

"Watanuki, Yuuko left this for you if you woke. Watanuki. Get up, Watanuki, and drink this."

"Oh...bother...hate you."

"Yes. But drink this. Oi - Watanuki -"

Finally, Watanuki sat up, grabbed the vial, pulled out the stopper, and glared at it angrily. The smell wafting up from it was pleasant, but familiar.

"This stuff! She gave this to me before I went to sleep earlier. I had weird dreams -"

"That's because you're weird. Just drink it."

"But I don't _want _to -"

"Watanuki -"

Doumeki spoke warningly, and though Watanuki continued to glare, he finally drank it in a single gulp...though it was really a sip more than a gulp.

"There, happy now? There's less than the last time, anyway, maybe I'll..."

And he yawned, and fell back against his pillow, and was asleep in less than thirty seconds.

Doumeki stared at him for a moment, and then shrugged. He clicked off the light, and returned to his own futon, relaxing against the pillow with a sigh.

Watanuki did, indeed, dream strange dreams...but this time he did not remember them when he woke; nor could he remember those that had come before.

* * *

It was early in the evening when Watanuki woke again, and he yawned and stretched his arms in the misty purple light coming through the _shoji _that faced the garden, then struck a triumphant pose.

"Ah...I am healed!"

It took another thirty seconds for him to remember Doumeki; reflexively, he turned to look at the floor where the other futon had been. The spot was bare now.

"I wonder...is he gone?"

Clothes had been left for him, hanging on the corner screen; tunic and trousers, Chinese style, in pale jade green. Stretching slowly, yawning now and then, Watanuki dressed and then padded out into the hall, down past many quiet rooms, many closed doors...he peeked in the kitchen – empty – the long room of the butterfly _shoji_ where Yuuko liked to lounge – empty – and even the front rooms where she occasionally took tea. _Empty_?

Finally, huffing, Watanuki stomped his way out to the garden - and then stopped, startled, entranced. In dazzling, diaphanous robes of moonglowing gauze, Yuuko stood under a tree that bloomed with light, out of season. Beneath her hands, the chest that Watanuki had lugged around, foisted off on Doumeki, and then mostly forgotten about was alight with brilliant blue flickers of firefly power. Lovingly, Yuuko caressed the lock, and then raised her right fist high into the moon's light. With a swift, sudden motion, she brought her hand down again, full of white fire.

There was a single note, a high, sweet tone like a distant flute. The lock shattered into many pieces and tumbled away to the ground. Radiance erupted in dancing waves, embraced Yuuko in blue sweetness, and then subsided.

She turned to Watanuki then, a soft smile on her face, and beckoned for him to come forward.

Blushing inexplicably, more than a little confused, Watanuki stepped forward slowly, stumbled, and then went toward her at a more normal pace. His eyes darted between Yuuko and the chest she had...unlocked? Unsealed? He was hesitant to ask questions, but when her eyes only lingered on him, dancing, and she said nothing, he couldn't help himself.

"Umm...Yuuko-san? Is this...what is this? Am I supposed to do something?"

"You have been chosen, Watanuki."

"Umm...chosen? Chosen for _what_, exactly?"

Her smile, so soft, so beautiful, returned to its usual mysterious and irritating self.

"Doumeki is staying here for the next week or so. I don't want to listen to you whining the whole time, so_ you_ are going on an errand for me. Open the chest, Watanuki!"

He jumped a little at her tone of command, but he did what she said. Gold and blue light sparkled in his eyes, lifting in tiny particles to dance around his hands as he touched the lid – and then he opened it, and white blanked out his vision for perhaps thirty seconds.

Squinting, he looked down, and then opened his eyes wide. The chest was full of...clothes? Oh, there were a few gold ornaments peeking out around the edges of the robes, and the garments themselves were obviously exquisite, and probably valuable. But...still. Clothes?

"Yuuko, I don't get it. What's so important about this stuff?"

Yuuko's mysterious smile softened again, and she reached down to run her fingers through his hair, let them come to rest at the base of his neck. He found the gesture both oddly intimate and strangely comforting.

"Watanuki, this is the dowry of Zashiki-warashi and the robes she will wear on her wedding day. _Your _task is to bring them to her."

Watanuki scowled at the chest as if it had mortally offended him.

"Really? Well – that's great, and everything, but then _why_ was I _carrying _it around half of the _city_?"

Yuuko's smile did not change.

"So that it could be here in time, and not a moment sooner."

Watanuki blinked at her.

"But – it was – I mean -"

And then he stopped himself, and let his head drop forward into his hands.

"Never mind. Just – never mind. How am I getting to Zashiki-warashi? _Please_ don't tell me I've got to get in that stupid vase again - "

Yuuko patted his back gently and shook her head.

"No, I think not. I think instead...instead, I will send you up the mountain."

She tapped her fingers against her lips for a long moment, and then grinned.

"Ah, I remember! Watanuki, in the back of the storeroom you'll find a large wooden frame. It might look empty, but _don't_ put your hands through it – actually, don't put any part of yourself through it. Just bring it out here, along with the bag that is on the floor beside it."

Watanuki's skin tingled at her warning, but he nodded and went to find it.

In the furthest corner of the storeroom, behind a great pile of pottery that quivered alarmingly as he passed and a banner that looked like it had been through six generations of apocalypse, Watanuki found the frame Yuuko had sent him for. _Large _was an understatement; this thing was five feet tall and four feet across. It did, indeed, _look_ empty, as if it had been meant for some artwork that had failed to pass muster, but a sweet-smelling wind ruffled his hair as he stood in front of it, and he could have sworn he heard, faintly, the sound of music; perhaps laughter.

Carefully, cautious of the warning Yuuko had given him, Watanuki picked up the frame by its outer edges and held it out in front of him, moved it to one side. On the floor, tucked far back into the corner and covered in dust, was a bag. Watanuki peered around dubiously, but there were no other bags in sight, so he picked up the dusty one, shook it off as well as he could, and slung it over his shoulder by one strap.

Slowly, careful not to trip and send himself through the thing headfirst, Watanuki carried the frame outside and brought it to where Yuuko was standing. He looked at it oddly as he set it down and leaned it against the tree; for a moment, he was sure he had seen swirls of color, green and blue moving like smoke in the empty space – but now there was nothing.

"Excellent, Watanuki. Did you find the – Watanuki, where did you find that bag!"

He looked over his shoulder at her, turned and held it out.

"Oh – it was behind the frame. I didn't see anything else, is it not the right one?"

As if it might disappear, Yuuko took the bag out of Watanuki's hands, caressed the drooping, dusty fabric. After a moment, she made a sharp gesture and shook it; in a little cloud and with a noise that sounded suspiciously like _poof_!, dust came off the bag and then hovered for a moment before dropping to the ground. Yuuko looked at the bag closely, turning it in her hands, peering inside; yes, it was definitely the same bag...the same bag...

"Um...Yuuko-san? If it isn't the right one I can go look for -"

But he was cut off mid-sentence, enveloped in a furious hug that left him squashed _most_ uncomfortably in Yuuko's ample cleavage. His glasses were skewed, pushed up to his forehead on one side and attached to only one ear. He could barely breathe, suffocated by the warmth and nearness of Yuuko's...of Yuuko.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I haven't seen this bag in _ages_, Watanuki!"

"You're – welcome, but it – it's only a bag, Yuuko-san -"

He choked the words out through her death-grip, tried to reach up and adjust his glasses (which were now digging into his forehead), and instead found himself lifting up Yuuko's breasts. He flushed furiously, and snatched his hands away, mumbling inaudible apologies.

"It doesn't matter what it is; it's important to me. It's been so long since I lost it that I thought it was gone forever; but of course it was only waiting for you to give it to me, of course...of course."

Watanuki felt Yuuko shake a little, though her grasp slackened enough that he could breathe finally, and he thought she was laughing at him – or at something, anyway. Perhaps she was finally going mad? Mentally, he shrugged, and reached out hesitantly to put his arms around Yuuko and hug her, pat her back.

"It's...umm...it's okay, Yuuko-san..."

* * *

Grocery bags in hand, Doumeki took three steps towards the Shop and then stopped and stared in surprise. He could see her face, what Watanuki could not see. She was not laughing, she was _crying - _crying, and with such warmth in her face, such _memory_ -

He felt suddenly uncomfortable, as if he had walked in on the reunion of a pair of long-separated lovers...and then shook his head sharply to rid himself of the disturbing thought.

_Yuuko...and Watanuki?_

He was _so_ disturbed that he did something good manners and his own reticent nature would have usually prevented, and turned and walked directly toward the embracing pair.

"Yuuko-san? I have everything you asked for – and I bought two bottles of damson wine."

He saw Yuuko raise her head quickly and bring up her sleeves to dry her face as she stepped away from Watanuki.

"You're back, Doumeki! And with damson wine? Wonderful! Tonight is a good night; Watanuki found something for me – see?"

Proudly, as if displaying a favorite child or a great treasure, Yuuko held out the little bag. It was leather, or leather-looking; big enough to hold a few books and a wallet. It had two straps, and a drawstring, to which a small, silver charm had been attacked. Though Yuuko had cleaned it well enough, it was far from new and more than a little battered...Doumeki nodded slowly.

"I see. Something with sentimental value?"

Yuuko's vision blurred for just a moment, and then she smiled and pulled the little bag close again, clutched it tightly in her fingers.

"Yes. Yes – sentimental...sentimental value."

She turned back to Watanuki then, reached out and stroked one finger along his cheek.

"Think you're up to making dinner, Watanuki dear?"

Watanuki flushed.

"Y-yes! Of course! I feel great – as if I'd never been sick at all. That stuff you gave me is powerful, but I had some _weird _dreams. Can't remember...what they were about, though..."

He realized he was babbling, and shut up. Doumeki stared at him with a suspicious glint in his eye, and then looked away quickly when he saw Watanuki had noticed. To distract him, Doumeki held up the bag of groceries in one hand and the bag of wine bottles in the other.

"Oi. If you're going to cook, come take this stuff, so _we_ can get started on _these_."

Wine sloshed in emphasis. Watanuki stomped forward across the garden, bypassed Doumeki entirely, and pointed as he walked by.

"Bring those bags in the kitchen; _both_ of them! Otherwise the two of you will be _completely_ drunk by the time I get out here with food – and what did you buy, anyway? Mmm...never mind, give me that. You carry the wine, though!"

Watanuki poked around in the bag for a minute, and then turned to look back over his shoulder belatedly.

"Oh – Yuuko-san, what did you want all this for, anyway? Shrimp...lamb...saffron..."

He shook his head.

"Why, curry of course! There should be chicken in there, too, you so can make all the best kinds. Doumeki and I were having a discussion before, you see -"

Watanuki shook his head slowly, and Yuuko laughed, just a little, and shooed him off with wiggling fingers.

"Go on, you. Or it'll take all night!"

* * *

A/N: Holy Monkeys. That took. Forever! But it is here now, oh joy, as I have gradually decided what direction this story is going to take. The semester is now over, except for one damned make-up final...so I have more time to write in, oh joy! More...soon.

Please Review!


End file.
